


SpiderTrini

by ThelazyCat



Category: Power Rangers (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Spider-Man Fusion, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, F/F, F/M, I'm a literary person, I'm sorry for the science stuff, Jason's not really mean, Major Character Injury, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other, Pre-Relationship, Slow burn Kimberly Hart/Trini, Some dialogs are taken from the spiderman's movies and power rangers (2017), Trimberly's endgame, Trini-centric (Power Rangers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThelazyCat/pseuds/ThelazyCat
Summary: Trini Parker is a nerd, a nerd that spent all her growing life pinning on her cute neighbour. And one day, everything changes because of one bite, of a peculiar spider. Her body changes, her life changes, her friends increased as her ennemies. She starts to be more confident in herself, but sometimes, life can't be always good. Especially, when you have superpowers. Like a big man said: "With great power comes great responsibility". And the choices are never easy to make.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy Ho! Here's come the super great crossover of Spiderman and Power Rangers (2017)! Who am I kidding...
> 
> Let's start again, hello! I'm Elli, a sweet little trans dude. (who cares, I just like to say it) Also, I'm french and this is the very first time I write a story in english so pleeeease, be nice, and if you have a few commentary to make, say it, so I can be better at it, Thanks.
> 
> So, to the story now, it'll be a few chapters, I don't know how many yet. I'm sorry if I take time to publish, if the story's like, I'm mean, I'm trying to work and I'm a student in psychology, so, I think It'll take time aaand writer's block. And I hope I don't move on, but I'm a simple person, if I have some encouragement, one I'll be very happy and two, It'll motivate me to continue. Trimberly ship's not dead! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Another day at Angel Grove’s High school. Another day spent watching or more pinning, as Tommy would say, at Kimberly Ann Hart, her beautiful neighbour since Trini was six. Sometimes, she would ask herself if Kimberly was even aware of the fact that she was her neighbour. Judging by the fact that she doesn’t spare her a glance at school, that’s not the case. Even if she was, it wouldn’t change anything, Trini is the looser, and she’s the head cheerleader with the so great quarterback, Ty Fleming, who would spend days at groping her next to her locker, like it was a normal thing to do. Hell she could make out with him on Trini’s locker, she would say thank you, just because it would mean they shared something. Oh my god, stop being a creep.

Anyway, here she was, at lunch, waiting for Tommy, sitting at their usual table on the side, where the lights don’t even illuminate the corner. At a few table away from yours, in the center, Kimberly was sitting with Ty, his arm around her shoulder, eating like the pig he was. As she was glaring,Trini felt someone sitting next to her.

“I’m surprise he’s not melting under your gaze.” said Tommy, grabbing a hand full of fries to his mouth.

“I’m surprise with your eating habit that you’re not fat. It’s not even fries’ day.”

“Everyday is fries’ day.” A few bits flew out of his mouth and Trini watched him with disgust. “Anyway, you should make a move.”

“Excuse me ?” she asked with surprise.

“You should ask her out, you can’t be worse than Ty Fleming.”

“She’s dating Ty Fleming!”

" We’re teenagers, relationships are like dust on windy day. I’m even surprise they still together, she could do so much better.” She scoffed, looking at her, when she felt something sticky drop on her shoulder.

“ Ugh, gross, take it off me, take it off me!” Trini screeched waving her hands until Tommy took the thing from her shoulder and dropped it in the bin, while a group of jocks, with Jason Scott at the lead, were laughing their ass off. Jason was the most popular player in the football team, above Ty Fleming, even with a lower place in the team, he was the most respected, with talent and obviously, it went to his head. He was currently dating, Katherine Hillard, the prettiest and the most popular girl at school, so they say. Well okay, that was mostly true, but you prefer brown-haired girls or girl. As you can see, they were the most cliche couple in competition with Kim and Ty, Kason vs Tyberly, even the couples names were kitsch as fuck, it makes the young Latina want to throw up.

“ What, Parker, not fond of your new friend? Though you should stick together as freaks!” One of Jason’s jocks gibed.

“ Leave her alone!” roared Tommy, standing protectively in front of her.

“ Or what?”

“ Or his mother will fire your father. What’s mommy gonna do, sue me?” Mocked Jason. They kept laughing while leaving.

“ They’re assholes.” Trini whispered, her head low.

“ Assholes who would be our gardener or something like that. I would make them work to death!"

“ You wish!” They left the cafeteria without sparing one last glance to the popular table, ashamed of what they could have seen, of one girl in particular would think.

\--------

Today, her biology class was going on an excursion at the Oscorp Tower, to see some of their projects on medical advances. Trini was so excited that she was fidgeting, lightly jumping for one foot to the other. It was a great opportunity, to take a few photo for the school’s paper and mostly discover a lot of things about new therapy and the progress on healing some mostly deadly diseases. Like Cancer. It was a great thing that all the money the industry of Tommy’s mother earns was used to the greatest good. Trini was so pride for him, even if Tommy didn’t really agree because he’d like that her mother would be more present in his life and not pass her days in the laboratory to do who knows what. Today, they were going to see a part of the Tower, where they studies specific spiders and their capacities to see if they can use them in their therapy. The class was currently waiting outside of the building, while the teacher talk to deaf hears, even Trini wasn’t listening. She prefers to watch the back of Kimberly’s head who was happily chatting with Amanda Clark and another girl. Daydreaming that her smile was especially direct to her. When she laughed that was music to her ears, when she passed her hand in her long brown hair as her cheeks turned a shade of pink, and her eyes glanced briefly at her, giggling, it turns the young girl into a puddle. Wait, what? Glancing at her? It can’t be. Trini looked behind her, no one. Weird, her mind was playing her tricks. As if the great Kimberly Hart would look at her, yet smile at her. She looked at the floor, hiding behind a curtain of long chestnut hair, blushing hard, as the group began his visit.

During all the visit, Tommy was in the corner, playing with his phone, being the heir of the industry, Trini could understand why it wasn’t interesting him, that’s why everyone was leaving him be. She glanced at him a few times, between taking photo of the species, trying to stir his interest. He waved his hand absentmindedly at her without glancing up, but after a few tries, he began to trot behind her with a sigh. Trini was currently watching a few spiders in boxes with interest.

“ Do you know that some spiders change colors to blend into their environments, it’s a defense mechanism.”

“ What makes you think I’d want to know that?” said Tommy with a sigh going to the other side.

“ Who wouldn’t.” She grumbled, following him. Tommy stopped a few meter away looking at Kim looking at others spiders, alone. His friend stopped next to him, doing the same thing.

“ Go talk to her.”

“ Are you crazy?”

“ Dude, you’re crushing on her since first grade, do something about it or I will.”

Seeing Trini wasn’t planning to move, stubbornly pouting, he went to her. And she was stuck watching, dumbfounded. After a few seconds, she took a few step behind them, listening. She heard a small smile in her voice, and her brows furrowed when she heard Tommy says exactly the same thing she said two minutes ago. What a jerk. Kimberly smiled politely at him before moving to the next exhibit. Tommy shrugged at Trini and moved on something else, leaving her a few feet away from Kim. Mustering her courage, she took a deep breath and started walking to her, her camera in hands.

“ Um, excuse-me...” the timid girl said in a small voice. Kim didn’t hear her and keeps watching the creature. Clearing her throat, she started again. “Kim-Kimberly, excuse-me.” Hearing her name, she turned to her, tilting her head curiously, with a little smile. Oh my god, this smile... Focus! “Um, can I take your picture? I need one with a student in.”

“ Oh, yeah sure. Were do you want me?” Trini kept her mouth shut to not say something stupid, like in my bed or something, gesturing instead to the cages. “Don’t make me look ugly.”

“ That’s impossible.” She murmured, starting to take photos. “Like that, it’s great.” Trini hummed slightly, taking picture after picture, when she felt something walking on her hand before it bites it. “Ow.” Trini watched the little spider going to hide under a box while Kimberly, unaware, left her side, Amanda calling her. Weird.

“ Parker, we’re leaving.” She glanced over the box before joining the rest of the class. Her head beginning to throb a little.

When she came home, her uncle and aunt were chatting in the kitchen. Giving a frail hello she headed directly to her bedroom upstairs, to their surprise. Trini felt like throwing up, the room spinning. “What did I eat? Oh, I don’t feel so good...” She wobbled to your bed and fell on the floor, without care she closed her eyes, the sleep taking her.

\------ 

The sun began to creep on her face, making her eyes close harder, the teenager growled slightly, shifting in your sleep.

“ Trini. Trini! Breakfast ready!” Her Aunt June calling her, downstairs. “Trini, for god sake, wake up, you’re going to be late.” Trini grunted, wincing, before rising from the floor. Looking around her, she grabbed her glasses, she doesn’t really need them to see but it helps her eyes waking up and to not hurt her sight behind screens. However, today she didn't seem to need them at all. She felt really good, like yesterday was just a nightmare. She felt stronger too, did her arms get bigger? Wow, did she always had these abs? Don’t think so. Weird. Maybe she’s still asleep, or dead. “Triniiiii!” Or not.

“ ‘m coming!” She grabbed a tank top, her favorite yellow flannel, her ripped jeans, underwear of course and went to the bathroom, for a quick shower.

Feeling fresh, she joined her aunt in the kitchen. Her uncle was reading the newspaper, grumbling something about a job. The young girl kissed his forehead before kissing herr aunt cheek at the stove.

“ About time. I was just going to pull you out of bed with a plate of fried bacon. Sit down now.”

Trini obliged, looking at her giving her a full plate of said bacon and scrambled eggs.

“ Oh my god, I’m starving! I could eat an elephant” She pounced on her food, gobbling it in one go. Her aunt’s watching her, her eyebrows raised, a little smirk on her lips.

“ I see you’re feeling much better.” Her uncle said, putting the newspaper on the table. “Yesterday, you were as white as a sheet, we were worried.”

“ Yeah, I think I ate something not really fresh yesterday. School’s food, y’know.” Trini glanced at the clock. “Oh shit, I’m gonna be late!” She left the piece rapidly, grabbing her bag, her aunt shouting a “language” before she closed the door. She ran to her bike, straddling it, when she saw Kim leave her big mansion next door, she looked sad, her eyes glued to her phone. Trini looked at her, weighing the pros and cons of talking to her or making her aware of her presence. She tried a few sentence to see how to start. Like “Hey Kim. Hi Kim. I don’t know if you realize it, but we’ve been neighbors since I was 6, so maybe we should start to know each other, around a coffee sometime, maybe...” When she was ranting, a car had stop in front of her.

“ Get in.” Ty Fleming said coldly. Kim scoffed but climbed in the car before they left.

“ Well, bye, have a nice day.” The poor girl finished talking and started your engine, going to school.

\-----------

“ Did you hear?” “ Oh yes, it was so mess up.” “ That’s so sad.” “ I told you he was an asshole, and her bitch of a friend...” “ I’m sorry for her.” “ Oh yeah, at her place, I’d be so ashamed. You think we’ll see her today?” “ I wouldn’t come if I was her.” “ Poor girl.” “ She had see it coming.” “ Oh stop, she’s a nice girl.” “ She’s a cheerleader! ...”

All morning, she heard students talk about someone, not even caring to hide the subject of their gossips. At first, Trini had just frowned, what are they talking about? But hearing more and more whispering on the same subject, she started to connect the dots. It was about a cheerleader, her douche bag of a boyfriend and her so called best friend, the second cheating with the latest. It wasn’t really hard to know that it was about Kimberly. It explains why she was sad this morning. She didn’t even went to school, neither did Ty Fleming. They were only Amanda Clark, walking the hallway like she owned the place, head held high, bitch’s face in place. When people would talk about it next to her, she would just glare at them and the gossipers just stop, dispersing like vulgar sheep. Trini glared at her when she pass in front of her.

“ What, Tiny, you see something you like?” Amanda asked, a slight smirk on her face, with a sway of her hips.

“ As if.” Trini muttered, turning to your locker.

“ Watch your mouth, dyke. You don’t want something bad happening to you.” she threatened before she left like she came. Trini was just muttering things in her locker, her hand tightening on the door, getting redder as the seconds passed.

“ Your girl’s free, as I heard.” Remarked Tommy, leaning on the locker next to hers, as her grip loosen on the locker. “You should act real quick, or someone might steal her from you.”

“ I don’t really think now is a great time for that. If I were her, I’d like to be alone for a time. Thinking, or just, you know, be with myself.” He scoffed.

“ You’re just scared, lil’ chicken.” It’s her turn to scoff as she closed her locker and head to class, Tommy hot on her trail. “It’s a shame, she’s a beautiful girl, you’re a beautiful girl, together, you’d be like mega beautiful girl.”

“ You’re being stupid, and we don’t even know if she likes girls, all we know is that she dates douche bag.”

“ Oh, you can be one when you want.”

“ Oh jeez, thanks.” She mocked, sitting at her desk. She glanced on the first row, where Kim should be sitting, letting out a sigh. Tommy leaned into your desks.

“ School ends in four weeks.” She glared at him. “Just saying.” Tommy said, holding his hands up in surrender. The teacher entered the class, telling the students to sit before starting his lesson.

\------------

As she was taking out the trash, Trini heard a car stop next to her house, and two persons arguing at each other. She decided to just take longer to do her task. What? As if you don’t do that.

“ No, it’s over Ty, over like I had enough of you and don’t want to see your stupid face anymore."

“ Oh, listen, babe, you can’t do that, it was a mistake. A stupid mistake, won’t happen again, promise. Alright, baby girl?”

“ Don’t fucking touch me.” Trini frowned at that, lifting the lid of the bin with one hand and the trash bag with the other, still in slow motion.

“ You’re being ridiculous, Kimmy. Just forget about it and we start over. “

“ You wish.”

“ Look, you’re the head cheerleader, you can’t find better than me, I’m the perfect match.”

“ Not since you fuck my best friend!” Yeah, dude, dumb move.

“ OK, I can forget about this stupid little fight, you just put on a front, and we keep being the king and queen of the high school. Like the perfect couple we are.” She was sure that Kason took first place, now.

“ Perfect? Perfect?! I don’t know where you were these last few months but it was far from perfect, all you did was feeling me up, parading me in front of your stupid friends like your fucking car. So listen carefully, I’m not some bitch you can show at events, and fuck when you want behind the bleachers. If that’s what you want, I think that Amanda is just perfect for you. Oh wait, you didn’t wait for me to fuck her.” They’re getting closer, and Trini just tensed, keeping as still as possible. The trash bag in the bin, her hand on the top. Ty scoffed, passing his hand on his face, sighing a little. Kim’s glaring at him, arms crossed over her chest.

“ Alright, I will forgive you for that, I would take you back, but don’t talk to me like that ever again.”

“ Are you fucking serious?”

“ You’re starting to annoy me, Kimberly. Just be a nice girl, and shut your mouth for once, like the daddy’s girl you are.” He walked to her and started to take her arm, Kim resisting, he used more force, his other hand rising. Trini turned rapidly, her anger rising, ready to strike when she heard a loud crack. She just stared dumbfounded, Ty holding his bloody mouth, Kim standing straight before him, panting, her hand trembling. “You just punch my tooth out.”

“ Don’t care, they’ll put it back.”

“ You bitch!”

“ I have a few more in store, if you want.” She said, rising her fist one more time. Hot. Fucking hot. Ty scrambled to his car, muttering a few more insults, still holding his bleeding mouth. The petite girl watched the car leave, her jaw still hanging low, she turned her sight at Kim who’s looking at her, her arms crossed. “Didn’t your aunt ever tell you that eavesdropping was not a nice thing to do?” Trini just stared, mouth agape. She sighed, uncrossing her arms, trying to unclasp her hand, wincing.

“ You should put ice on that.” Trini said, recovering.

“ Oh, she talks.” She responded, rolling her eyes.

“ ‘m sorry. But you should really put ice on that.” It’s her turn to stare at her. Trini looked at her house then at hers and grabbed her arm, taking her inside. “Just come.” She made her sit in the kitchen, while rummaging in the freezer, looking for said ice. Putting it in a rag, she delicately placed it on her injured hand. Since they entered the house, Trini could feel Kim’s gaze on her and Trini tried to ignore it, looking at her hand, moving it to see if it’s broken.

“ I didn’t see you have a mole here.”

“ I hide it.”

“ Don’t. It’s cute.” Trini blushed, hiding behind her hair. Kim reached for a strand of her hair with her uninjured hand. Trini glanced at her, Kim smiled and Trini stumbled lightly, making Kim giggle. “You know we’re neighbors for years and I think that’s the first time we talk, really talk.”

“ Maybe you should hit your douche bag of a boyfriend more often.” Kim smiled sadly.

“ Ex. I hope that we can talk without me having to do that.” She sighed. “You seems to be a nice girl, Trini, I could use an ally these days.”

“ You bet.” Trini scoffed. After a few seconds, where the only sound heard were their breathing and the clock ticking on the wall, Kim stood, pushing the chair in it’s rightful place. Stretching, she yawned and turned to Trini.

“ I’d really like to be your friend, you could patch me up after I hit my exes.” She laughed at her own joke, making Trini smile. What a dork. “Oh, I just remembered, we’re in bio together. With all these drama, I didn’t take time for studying, maybe you could... help me get on track? Since you’re smart and all.” Trini swallowed harshly.

“ I’d like that.”

“ Nice! I’ll keep you in touch. Good night, and thanks for the ice.” She winked at her and leave from the back door. Trini just stayed there for a long time, looking at the door. Oh god, Tommy would never believe her!


	2. Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini was biten by a spider, Kim has entered her life, they begin a new friendship. She meets Tommy's mom, who can it be, haha. And tests her new powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter, I hope you like it and want to read more. Thank you anyway.
> 
> Oh, I used a lot MJ's quote, when she met Peter for the first time. "Face it Tiger, you just hit the jackpot!", I just find it really funny, maybe it'd be Kim's catch phrase (or already is). And as the yellow ranger, Trini has the sabertooth tiger zord, so it's legitimate, haha. And she's a cute little tiger.
> 
> Anyway, thanks again for reading, love you.

Trini was currently sitting in Kim’s big bed. No, not for what you thinking, just to study, unfortunately. Kim was at her desk, facing her, a paper in her hand, chewing on her pen.

It’s been three weeks since Kim punched the tooth out of Ty mouth, three weeks of study dates at each others house or at the library, of chat around coffees, of rumors fainting, the cheating mostly forgotten, as Ty Fleming and Amanda Clark, the new outcasts. Three weeks of building a friendship, Kim integrated nicely Trini’s misfits little group. Well, yeah, they were only two. And three weeks, or maybe two, of Tommy talking her ears off about asking her out, and her telling him that it’s not like that and Kim doesn’t even like girls. Trini sighed for the hundredth time, reading the same page of her biology’s book for the fifth time.

“ Do you think that the turtle of Mr Finley...”

“ Tortoise.” Trini corrected, absentminded.

“ Whatever. Do you think that... she? He?... Likes pizza?”

“ Is it a legitimate question?”

“ I’m bored.” Kim whined, stretching.

“ Well, maybe we should stop, it’s getting late.” Trini leaned on the side of the bed to take her bag on the floor, making her shirt lift slightly.

“ What’s that?” Kim asked, standing to sit next to her.

“ What’s what?” Trini inquired, sitting right back.

“ That!” She responded, lifting Trini’s shirt to show her stomach, sliding her fingertips on her abs. “Wow, for a nerd, you have a really nice body. I didn’t knew you train.” Trini blushed, grumbling something while putting her shirt back. “Face it, Tiger, you hit the jackpot. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

“ Just for my nice body?” Trini asked, raising an eyebrow.

“ Obviously. The nerd thing’s not really popular this days.” Kim mocked, looking somewhere else with a smirk before taking a pillow to her face, giggling.

“ You bitch!” Trini hit her a few time with the pillow in mocks anger, she started to straddle her. After a few minute of tickle’s torture, Kim was erratically laughing, lifting her arms between the two girls.

“ I surrender, I surrender!” She pleaded, panting, tears in her eyes. Trini stayed there, watching her with a fond smile on her face while Kim recovered. She dried her eyes with the back of her hand and put them on Trini’s knees, with a few hiccups, smiling. She started sliding gently her hands up and down Trini’s thighs, the other girl gulping as Kim pushed herself on her elbows, smirking at her, when her phone vibrated. What a way to ruin a moment. She sighed and leaned on the side to grab it, Trini falling to the side, sighing too. Kim frowned at her screen before smiling excitedly and tipping a response.

“ Your new boyfriend?” Kim hummed. “I thought that after all that’s happened you will take time for yourself before moving to someone else.” Kim threw her phone on the bed, and started stretching her long limbs next to Trini.

“ Nah! I’m young, I want to live it up. And look at me, it would be a shame to waste that.” She turned her face to a poker faced Trini, with a big smile on her face. “Now, you must leave, I have to prepare for my date! Chop chop!” She pushed the other girl off the bed.

“ Alright, alright.” Trini surrendered, standing. “I don’t even know if he’s real since I never saw him.”

“ Nuh uh, not working. I won’t tell you.” She started to strip of her clothes while walking to her dresser. The Latina turned quickly, blushing.

“ Whyyyy? Aren’t we friends? You should tell me so we can gossip on him like two little girls. How would I even know that he’s good for you, huh?” Kim walked to her, planted a kiss on her cheek and went to the bathroom, shouting a “goodnight”. Trini grumbled one more time, before turning to the door, when a huge urge to sneeze hit her.

“Uh, gross.” She said looking at her hands and the handle where a kind of white strands were joining the two. She pulled at it but it doesn’t break. “What the fuck?” She pulled harder, this time, it made her take a few steps back as the handle leave the door with a loud clang. “Oh shit! Oh shit oh shit oh shit.” She was pacing in Kim’s room, the strands still on her hand and the handle following her at each step. “Think, think, think.” She held her hand up, looking closely to the strands, it’s more like a web.

“ Everything alright out there?” Kim shouted from the shower.

“ Yes, don’t worry, I... I was just going to leave.” She walked to the door, the handle in hand. “Maybe if I just...” She pushed the handle in the door, making a bigger hole. “Oh come on!”

“ What?”

“ Nothing! Bye!” Maybe if she leaves now, she could keep a little of her dignity, and maybe Kim won’t see it. It’s not even that big. Who would believe that! But she ran anyway.

\------

Pacing in her room, Trini was trying to think. The body, the strength, the strangely web, what now. She scratched absentminded at her hand, where the spider bit, looking for an answer. Even after a good night of sleep, she didn’t manage to put her thoughts straight.

“ Trini, school!” Her aunt June called. The oblivious girl took her bag and went straight to the front door, waving at her aunt and uncle. Kim was currently waiting at her porch, lost in her phone, waiting for Trini, to go to school. Trini stood at the door, a goofy smile on her face staring at her. On cue, Kim lifted her head and turned it to see Trini, a little smile forming on her pretty face.

“ Hey, Tiger!” She stood and Trini walked to her.

“ How was the date?” Trini asked as they were walking to her bike.

“ Nice. But I came home last night, wanting to close my door and I found something really weird, you wouldn’t know about it?” Kim put her helmet, her head tilted in a intrigued way. Trini looked at her, with her famous poker face, straddling her bike.

“ You have to be more specific, I find a lot of thing weird.”

“ Fair point. Forget it, if you saw it you’d knew about what I was talking about.” She straddled the bike after her, putting her arms around her little friend. (Not this kind of little friend.) “I still find it weird, like someone would broke into my home, put a hole into my door and not steal anything. Don’t you think so?” Shaking her head, Trini started the engine and drove to school, Kim jabbering behind her, tightening her grip around her stomach.

After a 15-minute of drive, Trini parked her bike next to the other, in front of the school, Kim waiting patiently next to her, playing with her helmet. Trini took the helmet from her, to attach it at her own bag.

“ Need a ride to get home after school?” She asked, walking to the building, Kim following her.

“ Nah, I’ll pass, I have some things to do.”

“ Somethings or someone?” Trini hinted, biting her lips.

“ Ha ha, really funny.” Kim shoved her lightly with her shoulder. “Oh, I think that Tommy’s calling you.” Said Tommy was gesturing at her and some woman was behind him, next to a really nice car. The woman was wearing a green suit, holding her body nicely, her long dark hair cascading her shoulders, she was wearing a pair of sunglasses, looking fondly at the students. “Oh, meeting the parents already? The next step is marriage, you know!” Kim joked leaving her side to enter the building, Trini grumbled something while making her way to the mother-son duo.

“ Hey, Trini! My mother wanted to meet you...” Tommy started before his mother interrupt him, presenting her hand to shake.

“ How could I not want to meet the nice girl you keep talking about.”

“ Mother, it’s not like that!” reacted Tommy, blushing. His mother laughed and Trini shook her hand, with a smile. “So, let me introduce my mother, Rita Oliver. Mother, this is Trini Parker.”

“ I heard so much about you. Obviously.” Said Rita.

“ It’s a great honour to meet you, madam.”

“ Tommy tells me you’re quite the science whiz. Y’know, I’m something of a scientist myself.”

“ Yeah, I read all your research on nanotechnology.”

“ You understood it?” asked Rita, her eyes wide.

“ Yes, I wrote a paper on it.”

“ Impressive, your parents must be very proud.”

“ I live with my aunt and uncle, they are proud.”

“ Oh yeah, Parker, I forgot about this incident, I’m sorry about it.” Trini just shook her hand again with a sad smile. “Maybe when you finish school you could assist me on my research?”

“ It would be a honour, madam.” Trini said with glee. The school’s bell interrupted them and they started walking to their lessons after saying their goodbyes. “She doesn’t seem so bad.”

“ Not if you’re a genius, I think she wants to adopt you.”

“ Or want me as a daughter-in-law.” Trini joked, laughing loudly when she sees the face Tommy’s making, blushing.

“ Oh please! As if you could afford that!” He said gesturing to his body, proudly.

“ As a resident gay, I politely decline.”

“ Your loss.” Tommy left her side to go to his class. Trini’s dragging her feet to her gym class, with a loud sigh. Changing rapidly in the locker room, she joined her class in the middle of a basketball game.

“ You’re late, Parker.” remarked the gym teacher.

“ No shit.” Trini muttered, going to sit on the bench.

“ Not so quick, come back here.” The coach gestured at her and called the boys that were playing on a side. “Scott, picks a teammate, you’d play against Parker here. Parker, choose yours wisely."

“ Oh, come on!” Trini whined, the coach left ignoring her, leaving her with a smirking Jason Scott, grabbing one of his friends passing by.

“ So, Parker, ready to eat dirt?”

“ I already ate, thank you very much.” Trini looked at the bleacher, looking for someone to play with her, someone who won’t judge her on her basketball’s skills. Jason dribbling with his ball, waiting patiently.

“ Just pick someone, you’ll loose, anyway.” Trini sighed and picked a random guy, who smiled wildly, happy to finally play. They went to a side of the court, taking their position, Jason and her friend below the hoop, facing Trini and random guy. “Here, you start, giving you a chance to stay ahead.” His friend scoffed, making Jason smile widen. Trini took the ball and bounced it a few time on the floor. Jason turned slightly to talk to his friend, not paying attention, as if she’d score. But she did anyway, to everyone surprise. Jason gave her the ball again. “Beginner’s luck. Start again, we’ll make it more difficult.” He placed himself closer in front of her, while his friends blocked random guy. He gestured with his head to the ball. Trini made it bounces again on the floor, Jason trying to steel it, but failed, she turned and took a few step away near the hoop, Jason hot on her trail. Stopped and looked at random guy to see if he’s free, but he’s struggling with Jason’s teammate, who’s trying to intimidate him, Trini’s surprised he didn’t pee himself already. Seeing an opportunity, Jason tried to steel the ball from her, but the ball stuck to her hand, he looked at her, frowning, and tried to pull the ball away. Trini, not budging, looked at him and her hand, puzzled. He started to curse and pulled harder, but the ball doesn’t move, nor Trini. “What the fuck!” "Come on, Dude, just take the ball, so we can go" It’s starting to amuse Trini, and she remembered the things that happen to her lately. So she turned to the hoop, shoving Jason on his ass, and jumped to dunk the basketball, making the backboard breaks. Jason had his gaze on her, his mouth agape, like everyone else in the court. Trini heard a “the fuck dude”, and a few happy hollers, watching her hand with wonder.

“ Parker, in my office, now!” interrupted the coach. Just fucking great. Jason and his friends snickered behind her.

\------

In her uncle car, Trini was fumbling with her flannel, avoiding his gaze.

“ They’re not gonna make us pay for the backboard, you know that?”

“ I don’t care about the backboard” Trini mumbled.

“ Was that true? Did you humiliate that boy?”

“ Yeah, I did, but he deserved it.”

“ Did he?” Trini lower her head, ashamed. She heard her disappointment in his sigh.

“ He was being a jerk, he keeps bullying people at school!” She interjected, straightening her back. Her uncle hummed, starting the car and Trini lowered her head a second time.

“ I have to work late tonight, I’ll let you explain why you have detention every Saturday for now to your aunt, let you think about the consequences of your actions.”

“ I’m sorry, uncle.” He hummed one more time pulling in the driveway. Trini watched the car leave with sad eyes. She doesn’t like disappointing her uncle, and less her aunt, oh god, what would she think, she’d obviously think she turning into a delinquent. Why this is happening to her, of all people.

“ Did you finish your internal struggle?” asked a sweet voice behind her. She turned and saw Kimberly, lying next to her door. “Hey there, Tiger.” Trini walked to her and sat on the bench on her porch, Kim joining her. “I heard about what happened at school.”

“ I’m not even surprised. Rumors spread fast.” Trini scoffed.

“ Is it, though, a rumor?” She didn’t need to respond, her guilty look says it all. Kim looked at her silently, looking for something. And after a few moment, she turned her sight to the road before them. “So... you broke my door.” Trini’s head turned to her harshly, it’s surprising it didn’t fly away, horror on her face.

“ I’m so sorry, it just... Happened.” Kim chuckled. “You needed to change it anyway, it wasn’t really solid, termites, maybe.” Kim hummed, amused.

“ And I imagines that the school is infested too.”

“ Well, obviously!” Trini shrugged, Kim laughed, making her smile.

“ Trini!” Said girl cringed, hearing her aunt call, fearing the worst.

“ Well, I must face my sentence. Farewell, cruel world.” She said dramatically, a hand on her forehead, making Kim chuckled for the second time.

“ Trini!”

“ Alright, alright! I’m coming!” She shouted before turning to Kim. “I’ll see you... later? Maybe?”

“ If you still alive.” Kim stood, rubbing her pants. “But it won’t be before tomorrow, I’m afraid.”

“ Another date?”

“ You know it.” Kim smiled, and Trini thought she’s seen sadness in her eyes for a moment.

“ Can't leave you alone, isn’t he?” Kim hummed.

“ It’s only the beginning, we have to see how it works. You can’t understand.”

“ How come?”

“ I never saw you with someone, I don’t think you even know how’s dating like.”

“ Maybe I like to hide my conquest.” Kim looked at her, her brows raised. Well OK, she didn’t buy it. “And you keep track of my love life often?” Trini smirked seeing the blush spread on Kim ears.

“ Trini! When I call, you respond!” Her aunts popped on the porch next to them. “Oh! I didn’t see you there, how are you sweety?”

“ Fine, thank you, Ms Kwan.”

“ You can call me June, how many years did we know each other.” Kim smiled timidly at her and Trini thought it’s a good timing for her to sneak into the house. “Not so fast, young girl.” Not her luck. Aunt June turned to Kim, her hand on Trini’s collar, making Kim chuckled. “It would be nice to have you for dinner, in the week, on Friday maybe?”

“ Aunt June!” Trini whined, blushing.

“ I’d really like that.” Kim responded, slightly amused.

“ Have a nice evening, sweetheart. You, inside, now.”

“ Have a nice date!” shouted Trini, being push gently by Aunt June, hushing her, shutting the door.

“ She became even more beautiful, I’m not even surprise you like her.”

“ Aunt June!” whined Trini for the second time, horrified. Kim smiled fondly at the door, hearing their bickering. With a sigh, she walked to her empty home, waiting for her date. 

\------ 

After being scolded and given a sentence of cleaning chores for a month, Trini stood at her window, watching the cars passed, thinking. Since her visits to the Oscorp Tower, her life started to being weird, she was talking to Kim, bit by a spider, having her body stronger, an increased agility and strength, and weird web coming of her hand when she sneezes. Wait, weird web, spider’s bite. How can she be so dumb! She went to her computer, searching for Oscorp Industries in her internet folder. She tapped “Spider’s research” but they were only talks about basic spider, the others missing, like it’d never exist. “What the fuck.” She searched on the general browser but found nothing too. “Are you kidding me.” She tapped a few words linked to spider and research but found nothing. She tried on the dark web but after a few tries, a red message came to her screen Access denied. Frustrated, she threw her keyboard away, hearing it shattered on the wall. “So fucking great.” She fell on her bed, her arms on her head, sighing heavily. The spider, maybe if she remembered how it looked like, she could look from here. “Think Think Think. She had eight legs... no shit, Sherlock! She was red with blue string, or the opposite... more the opposite. She was really little, and she bit me, so she had fangs, with poison, obviously. Oh god, am I gonna die?” She ran to her computer, looking for the symptoms, when she remembered the keyboard on the floor. “Oh right.” She stared in front of her, thinking, and she stood suddenly, rummaging in her closet, pulling a red sweatshirt and a blue leggings. Not really discreet, but it amused her. She put them on and pulled the hood over her head when she heard a car in the alleyway like she was right next to it. She went to the window to see Kim getting out of her house, walking to the car, in a nice dress. The car was a luxurious black and oddly familiar, a hand extended to Kim’s hand followed by a familiar head kissing it. Trini frowned. It couldn’t be. She watched the car leave before opening her window, straddling the frame, she started to jump down, in a attempt to follow her. But her feet was stuck to the wall, she pulled at it but loosed her balance, and fell of the window. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.” She desperately tried to grip on something but failed, she closed her eyes, seeing the floor getting closer, waiting for the impact, when it didn’t come. She opened her eyes slowly, her head a few inches from the floor, she looked at her hands and legs next to each other on the wall and she saw that she was upside down, in a crouch position. She sighed of relief but fell to the floor. “Ouch.” She looked at her fingers and saw little spines. She put it on the wall and started climbing it. “Holy shit! I’m like a cockroach! I can climb walls, you bitch!” She shouted in the middle of the night. “I’m cockroach girl! No, weird and slightly disgusting. Spider, spider’s better.” She heard a horn in the distance. “Oh right. Follow this car.” She looked at the opposite house and to the floor, to the house, to the floor, to the house again. “I’ll be a fool if I don’t try.” And she jumped but landed on the house after, giggling. She continued to jump house on house when she found the familiar car at the district crossroad. She jumped discreetly on the street light, squinting her eyes to see inside of the car. She saw Kim, on the backseat talking with a smile on her face to whoever was next to her. “Please, tell me it’s not what I think it is.” She carried on her surveillance until the car stopped outside of a nice restaurant. The driver went out of the car to open the door behind his, letting out no one else than Tommy fucking Oliver, in a suit. Trini watched, heartbroken, to a building a few meters away, as Tommy went to Kim’s side to help her get out of the car, like the gentleman he was. He gave her his arm and they walked to the restaurant, sweet smiles on their face. “Ask her out, he say, or someone might stole her away from you. You didn’t tell me you were talking about you, you fucking jerk!” A few tears started their descends on her cheeks, and she just sat here, watching the door, her gaze empty.

After what feel like hours, but it’s only half of one, she stood, her eyes dried. “I can’t really blame him, I didn’t do anything about it, he was right, I was a coward.” She looked one last time at the restaurant and started to leave when she heard a cry in a alleyway not too far. She went to see what it was when she saw a gang harass a young woman. Feeling her anger rising for the second time, she jumped of the building, a few feet away from them. “Hey, assholes, didn’t you learn to be nice to ladies?” The gang turned to her, annoyed.

“ Who’s that?”

“ I don’t know. Aren’t you a little too small to show off?”

“ I’m maybe little but I’m feisty!” Trini responded before jumping on one of them as her fist connected to his jaw, making him fly to the wall with a grunt. The others looked at her, surprised, but took their knifes out before striking at her. She avoided all of them, jumping, dodging, hitting when she saw an opening, like she’s fighting for years. OK, she took karate class as a kid, but it was a long time ago, and this moves, they were not karate moves, or any martial art moves, they were dirty moves. It was like her opponents were in slow motion and in a record time, they were all on the floor, groaning, she looked at them, panting heavily with a wild smile on her face, feeling good. In her rush, she didn’t see the victim running away, but she must have call the police because a second away, she heard the sirens getting closer. Trini looked around her to look for an escape, not wanting to explain how a seventeen years old little girl took a gang of thug by herself. She thought about the sneeze and tried to get the web out of her hand. “Go, web!” Nothing. “Fly!” Still nothing. “Up, up and away, web! Shazam! Go! Go! Go, web, go! Tallyho.” She twisted her hand in different style, when a particular gesture get the web out. “Yes!” She tried a few time, aiming at a building, not far away, when she heard feet getting closer.

“ Freeze! Turn around slowly.” She turned her hooded head to the cop, aiming a gun at her.

“ It’s not nice to threaten a good Samaritan.”

“ If you’ve really help, you should go with me at the police station to have a nice talk about it.” She looked at the building one more time, and twisted her hand, before flying away.

“ Not today, officer!”

“ What the fuck?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I just realised that I didn't introduce the characters, so here):  
Peter Paker - Trini (obviously)  
Harry Osborn - Tommy Oliver (Oliver/Osborn, it matchs so I kept the s in Oscorp, like O's corp and not Os(born)corp)  
Mary Jane Watson - Kimberly Ann Hart  
Flash Thompson - Jason Lee Scott  
Liz Allen - Katherine Hillard  
Norman Osborn - Rita Repulsa (greeeeeeen and goooold)  
Aunt May - June Kwan  
Uncle Ben - Mr Kwan  
For the others, I'll let you guess when the time comes.
> 
> The next chapter will be a little sad, if you know Spiderman, you know why, and because of her discorvery of Tommy and Kim's relationship.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it. Kiss.


	3. Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini just discovered that her best friend was dating her crush from a long time. Also that she could climb wall and jumped from roofs without falling. She's trying to live with that, but her problems are far from finished, and it's only the beginning.

Aunt June and her uncle were talking in the kitchen, about money, or more like lack of money, Trini was on top of the stairs, discreetly listening as they try to find a solution. After a few try, Trini began to descend the stairs.

“ I can work!” Her Aunt and uncle looked at her, surprised, and her aunt lowered her head, ashamed.

“ You were listening...”

“ Yes, and I can help you, I can find a job, I live in this house too, let met help you!”

“ No, it’s not your place, I’ll go to my employer asking for a rise.” Interrupted her uncle, standing.

“ You need, _we_ need money, a simple rise won’t help us, I can find a job, with not so much hours obviously, with my studies and all, but it can help us a little! And I will starts to take responsibility, to be an adult! I’m seventeen, it’s even surprising that I didn’t have a job, like everyone at school have one!”

“ It doesn’t mean you have to, you’re too young, live it up.”

“ Let her work if she wants to, it could be good for her after what happen recently.” Her aunt said and Trini cringed. It was only a backboard and a few bruises, not like she was doing drugs or whatever.

“ Alright, alright, but she keeps the money. You could buy you somethings, or takes someone on a date.”

“ Like a beautiful neighbour.” Joked her aunt. “And don’t think I forgot, you own her a dinner for the last time.” Oh yeah, after her date with Tommy, Trini ignored the both of them for a whole week, but Kim came for dinner on the Friday after anyway, it was really awkward as her aunt said. Trini came home really late, after her rounds in the city, a few cut on her face and Kim was talking to Aunt June on the Porch, saying her goodbye. When they saw her.

\---

_“ Oh look what the cat dragged in.” Aunt June said, annoyed at first, but after seeing her face, she dropped her facade. “Oh baby, what happened to your face?”_

_“ Nothing, what’s she doing here?” Trini asked with a glare at Kim, who stumbled lightly._

_“ We invited her, remember?”_

_“ Oh, I forgot, sorry.” Feeling the tense atmosphere, her aunt came back inside, leaving the two girls alone, Trini avoiding Kim’s gaze._

_“ What was that?” Trini stayed silent. “Tiger, look at me.” Kim took a few step to her, searching her gaze. “What’s going on? Did I do something?” Silence. “Trini, please.” Kim whined but Trini kept her stoic facade. She put a finger under her chin, lifting it, a lonely tear strolled on Trini’s cheek, a tear that Kim dried with her thumb. “Tell me what happened, baby.”_

_“ Why do you care?” Trini whispered, coldly, pushing the finger away._

_“ Of course I care!” Kim responded, indignantly making Trini scoffed._

_“ Oh really? You didn’t care when you decided to fuck my fucking best friend!” Kim stumbled back, horrified. _

_ “ Listen, Trini, I’m sorry, I wanted to tell you but Tommy... Tommy said to wait for it to be official, not to bother you with it, in case it didn’t work. I... I really wanted to tell you... I... I’m so sorry, really sorry.” Kim started to cry, looking for some excuse but Trini just didn’t listen._

_ “ You’re just like them.” Trini deadpanned. _

_ “ What?”_

_ “ You played the victim, the poor girl who was cheat on but you’re just like anyone else, a petty bitch!” Slap. Trini held her red cheek in her hand, surprised, looking at an angry Kim, the tears flooding on both of their face. “K-Kim... Kim, I’m sorry...” But she was already leaving. “Kim! I didn’t mean it, I’m sorry!” Her door slammed shut._

_ _\---_ _

So yeah, she fucked up real bad. It’s been two weeks, and being in the summer vacation, it didn’t leave her any chance to try talking to her, outside of her close door. Tommy tried a few time to talk to Trini at her house, but she was either outside, testing her new powers or in her room, blasting her music, ignoring him. She knew it was a stupid thing to do, he was her best friend for a very long time and she knew about his crush on Kim, even if he didn’t tell her about it, he even tried to help her, but she’d never act on it. At his place, she’d do exactly the same, but hiding it from her, lying, it was the worse thing to do, it was like stabbing her in the back. And it was a wound who would take time to heel. Her uncle was angry at first, telling her to put this poor boy out of his misery, but after seeing the hurt on her face, he rapidly changed his mind, driving away the said poor boy when he was home. Tommy tried to call her on her phone, but she blocked his number. Looking from the outside, it was funny, Tommy chasing Trini, Trini chasing Kim and Kim, no one even knows what she was doing. Maybe she’s the smart one and she just chases after her dream, like a normal teenager.

Her aunt’s watching her, sadly, seeing the sorrow on her face. “You need to talk to her.

“ I know, I tried! But she doesn’t want to see my face, I can only talk to her fuc...” Aunt June raised her brow. “...door. She doesn’t leave me the time to explain my self.”

“ I think that’s the exact same thing you do to this poor boy.”

“ I know, but Tommy, it’s different, he lied to me.” Aunt June stared at her, unphased. “Oh... I do the exact same thing to Tommy. But...”

“ It offends you, doesn’t it?”

“ Of course, it does.”

“ Why?”

“ What do you mean , why?” Trini asked with a puzzled expression.

“ Why does it offend you?”

“ I... don’t really know...” She sighed.

“ If a lion broke out of its cage at the zoo, and bit you, it would hurt, sure, and you’d be upset, of course. But would you be offended?”

“ No, of course not.”

“ Why?”

“ Because that’s the nature of a lion.”

“ Some people by nature are kind and charitable. You could say that some people, including at least two person at this table, are by their nature heroes.” Her uncle hummed. “Your uncle always remind me that we each contain all the nobler and meaner aspects of humanity, but some get a bigger dose than others of one thing or another. Some are petty, and mean, and uncharitable. That’s their nature. You hope for better, even try to lead them to be and you may even succeed. But when they behave badly, it’s right to be upset by it, or hurt by it, but you can be no more offended by it than you can when a lion bites you.” Your uncle smiled fondly at her and patted Trini’s hand.

“ Listen to your aunt, sometime she gives great advice.” Aunt June hit him on the arm, smiling. Trini just stared at them, lost in thought. Maybe she has some apologies to do.

“And for Kimberly, sometime, all it takes to please a girl is some grand gesture. Buy her something.” advised her uncle.

“ You can’t taught her that!” Aunt June exclaimed, outraged.

“ I was thinking about flowers or a necklace, or an invitation for a nice restaurant.”

“ It’d except her to open her door, to do that.” Deadpanned Trini, pouting.

“ She can’t stay confined in her house for her whole life, sometime, she needs to get outside.”

“ Are you telling me to stalk her?” Her uncle shrugged, earning a dying glare from Aunt June.

The apology would have to wait, she needs to find a job first.

\------ 

She went to a few shops, giving them her CV. Walking on the street, in search of a hiring sign, a folder under one arm, until she saw Kim a few meter away, with a grocery bag. She jogged to her, avoiding cars and bicycles, and a few insults.

“Hey, Kim! Wait! Fuck...Sorry. Wait! Kim!” She turned to her, rolling her eyes, but she waited anyway.

“ What do you want?” She asked coldly, crossing her arms as much as she could with the grocery bag.

“ I... I just want to talk to you. I tried a few time but...”

“ Did you even realize that I maybe don’t want to talk to you.” Kim snarled.

“ You don’t need to talk, just to listen!”

“ I’m all ears.” Trini took a deep breath, and clapped her hands.

“ OK, pfiouh, isn’t it hot here, aren’t you hot?” Kim just glared at her. Trini cringed. “OK, straight to the point, alright. I’m sorry about the other night, I said some stupid things that I didn’t even mean, you’re not even a petty bitch! You’re a really nice girl and all.” The glares intensified. “Um, I know it doesn’t explain why I said it or why I avoided you, but I was angry, really angry, I don’t really know at who, I thought I was being angry at Tommy, and a little at you, but I think that I was mostly angry at myself, because, I... I made you both feel like you needed to lie to me, to hide it, and... I’m sorry for that, if I wasn’t a fucking coward, it... it’d be different...”

“ What would be?”

“ What?”

“ What would be different?”

“ I... I... You... We...”

“ Say it.”

“ I... I don’t... I don’t know.” Trini lowered her head and Kim sighed, uncrossing her arms.

“ I think you’d never stop being a coward.”

“ Maybe you right...” Kim started to leave and Trini shouted behind her. “I’m happy for you.” Kim turned . “For both of you, you and Tommy, I’m happy that you found each other, you... you need each other.”

“ Don’t tell me what I need, you don’t know shit.” Kim left and disappeared at the corner of the street.

“ I know that I love you.” Trini muttered to herself.

“ Stop it, please! You there, stop it!” Trini turned to see Katherine Hillard, charging straight at her, she saw a paper fly between them before the impact. Groaning, Trini opened her eyes to see a blur of yellow in front of her, she groaned another time, feeling a body on top of her. “Oh, I’m so sorry, I was chasing my contract and I couldn’t stop myself before falling on you.” Katherine rambled, straddling her.

“ Oh yeah, you fell pretty hard.” Trini rubbed at her head, wincing.

“ I’m sorry again.” She chuckled and saw the paper in her hand. “Oh, you caught it! I don’t know what I’d do if I lost it. Thank you so much.” She stared at Trini and Trini stared back, then to their position and Katherine’s eyes widened, suddenly aware of it. “ Oh shit, I’m so sorry.” She stood abruptly, offering her hand to her, blushing, making Trini chuckled before taking it.

“ Don’t worry. There’s no harm.”

“ Do I know you? You seem familiar.”

“ Oh right, Trini Parker, we go to school together. I’m an acquaintance of your boyfriend, Jason and I’m the school paper photograph.” She said, presenting her hand.

“ Oh.” Then her eyes widened. “Oh! You’re...! Oh, I’m really sorry, Jason can be a dick sometime. And we’re not together anymore, I mean we’re on a break.”

“ Oh, nice! I mean, uh...”

“ It’s alright.” Katherine chuckled. “I can understand the delight, we’ve mostly on a break because of the bullying. Him being strong doesn’t give him the right to uses it on weaker people. Oh. I’m not telling you’re are, I mean, you seem strong with your arms and all. Oh god.” She blushed. “I mean, I heard about what happen the other day on the basketball court, breaking a backboard, not anyone can do that. Do you train or something?”

“ I do rock climbing.” Trini lied, with a smile.

“ Oh that’s nice. It can explain the arms. Stop talking about the arms, jeez!” She muttered the last part to herself, Trini chuckled one more time or she’d never stop. She’s cute. It was the first time, she talked to her, and she could see she was not just a pretty face. Being Jason’s girlfriend, __ex-girlfriend__, she asked herself before but she seems to not agree with his pastime. And she seems to have a thing with her arms, maybe...

“ Do you want to grab a coffee sometime?” Trini blurted, eyes widening. Katherine looked at her, her head tilted to the side, in a cute way.

“What did you say?” She asked, politely.

“Oh, um, do you... maybe... want to grab a coffee sometime... with me... obviously...” She spluttered, making Katherine smile wildly.

“I’d like that.”

“What?” Trini gasped.

“The coffee. With you.”

“Oh nice, it’s a date then. Uh, I’m mean if you want it to.”

“It’s a date then.” She smiled adorably at her, rubbing her arm shyly. And Trini chuckled nervously, rubbing her neck. “I have somethings to do this week, so maybe, we can go next week. On Thursday?”

“Oh, yeah! I’ve things to do too, Thursday’s good!”

“Nice!”

“Nice.” They stared at each other for a long time, before Trini cleared her throat, blushing hard. “So, I... I see you next week. On Thursday.” She started to leave, Katherine waving happily at her.

\-------

It’s been two hours, and Trini didn’t find anywhere to leave her resume, aside a pizzeria and a kiosk, being only seventeen, not a lot of people want to take you. She was starting to lose hope until she found a dirty flyer, outside the library, about street fighting. She read it with a keen interest, and thought about it for a few minutes, weighing the pros and cons. She has new power, a great strength an increased agility, she can jump high, climb wall without attachments, an highly developed sens of hearing and very quick reflexes. It could be a great way to get money until she finds something better. She turned the flyer to see the location and hour. Oh, great, it’s tomorrow’s night. It left her the time to prepare and maybe train a little, her karate lesson could be useful.

She came home, welcomed by her aunt, with cookies and a Tommy, sat in the kitchen, smiling awkwardly. Oh great. Trini sighed and came to them, putting her stuffs on the cabinet.

“Ah, Trini, sweety, we were just talking about you.” said Aunt June, with a sweet smile. “Sit down. I made some cookies.” Trini sat, and waited. After a few awkward minutes, Tommy wriggled in her chair.

“Hi, Trini.” Trini grunted in acknowledgement, Tommy rubbed his neck and Aunt June was already gone. The snitch. “Um, I tried to join you a few time and came here but your uncle turned me down every time, so...”

“I asked him to.” Trini retorted, coldly.

“Ah... yeah... I can understand why, but, Trini, you can’t blame me, you never did something about it, and then, we started flirting when you weren’t there, it came at us out of the blue, I didn’t plan that, neither did Kim. We even flirted a few time in front of you but you were so oblivious, it was so frustrating.” Trini pouted, growling. “At first, I thought that she was testing you, so I went with it, and uh, I fell for her. I love her, Trin’.”

“Good for you.” She stood, pulling the dishes to the sink.

“Trin’... You’re my best friend, I’ll do anything for you, buddy. If you want me to break up with her, I’ll do it in a heartbeat, if it’s too hard for you.”

“I could never ask you to do that.” She sighed, grasping the sink, her back to Tommy. “Listen, I’m not really mad at you, I... I’m just disappointed. Disappointed that you hide it from me, dude, you lied to me. Hell, what if I tried something after you two started to date, it’d be so awkward. I would hide in a hole for the rest of my life.” She joked and sighed for the second time, facing him. “No more secret.”

“No more secret.” repeated Tommy, standing. He waited, staring at her and Trini stared back before she budged, opening her arms with a shy smile.

“Come here, you idiot.” Tommy engulfed her in an encompassing hug, dropping a few kiss on her cheek.

“Thank you. I’m so sorry.”

“I’m sorry too. For giving you the cold shoulder, buuuut, you deserved it.” Tommy chuckled, releasing her.

“It’s nice to have you back.”

“It’s nice being back.”

“We can finally go back to our little group, it was starting to feel awkward between Kim and I without you here.”

“Don’t except me to hold the candle.” She said with a raised eyebrow.

“Ha ha, no, but it didn’t affect only me, Kim was sad.”

“And now, she’s angry.” She sighed.

“No... she just needs time, I think. She’ll come around. Don’t worry.”

“I feel like the boyfriend here, who had done a big mistake.” She chuckled, and Tommy smiled.

“She didn’t tell me what happen, but yeah, you fuck up pretty bad.”

“Jeez, thanks!”

“Leave it to the boyfriend! Now that we’re back being friends, I can take care of my girl.” responded Tommy, proudly.

“Please, don’t tell me you ignored her while chasing me.”

“I won’t, then.” He rubbed his neck, guilty.

“Seriously?” She hit his arm, making him whines. “I expect you to go see her right this minute, chop chop.”

“Alright, alright. See you, lil’ chick.”

\------

Thursday, the fateful day. The day of the date with Katherine Hillard. They send each other a few message on messenger, setting an hour and a place and Trini was starting to feel really nervous. She changed her shirt for the third time. She asked Tommy for some advice, he thought it was a joke at first, but he quickly changed her mind, seeing her poker face. Smirking devilishly, he even told her, quote “__Look at us, the looser of the high school, dating the two prettiest girl of AG’s high school. Here we come, world!”__ End of quote. But she retorted him that they weren’t dating, yet, emphasize the yet. He wasn’t of any use, his only advice’s __being herself__. Yurk. Being herself only bring her to loose her childhood’s crush. Well, ok, she has a second chance, with another girl, but it’s a second chance anyway. Like we say, try again. That’s why she was currently standing in front of her mirror, carrying two set of flannel, a yellow and a... yellow. Well, in her defense, the first one have green stripe and the second, brown. She opted for the last.

“Trini! Can you take the trash outside, please.”

“Right away, Aunt June.” She put the flannel on, leaving the other on her bed. Smells her underarms, cringed, deciding to take a shower after.

Outside, she put the trash in the bin, when she heard, a deep breath, her body tensing. Please, not now... She turned slowly to see Kim seated on a bench next to her house, her head low, playing with her fingers. Trini stared at her for a long time, until...

“So, going on a date?” Kim asked, without lifting her head. Trini responded with a little yes in a little squeak and cleared her throat. Kim lifted her head, her expression unreadable, staring at her. “With none other than Katherine Hillard, you hit the jackpot there, Tiger.” 

“How did you...” trailed off Trini.

“Tommy” Of course. “I’m his girlfriend, remember?” Her voice was cold, but not really hostile. “Who asked who?”

“I did.” Trini murmured, hanging her head in shame.

“Oh.” A pause. “I’m surprised, I didn’t knew you’ve it in you and that Kat bats for the other team. If I knew, maybe I’d went after her and not Ty.” Wait, what? “Oh, don’t make that face, everyone at school know that I’m bisexual. You’re the only one oblivious.”

“Does Tommy?” Trini muttered.

“Yeah, and he’s alright with it. But even if he wasn’t, it won’t change a thing.” Kim lifted her head to look at the sky and Trini just stared at her, silently. After what feel like an hour but was only five minutes, Kim sighed. “I waited for you, you know?” Trini gulped. “I thought that you didn’t assume being gay or whatever. So I just... waited. But I was getting sick of it, and Tommy was there when you weren’t, I’m mean, not like I wanted you to. He gave me what I want, what you couldn’t, he holds me when I want to be hold, he kiss me when I want to be kissed, he fucks me when I want to be fucked, and it makes me happy, I guess.” Kim turned her head to Trini, catching her eyes, hers devoid of any emotion. “I hope that Kat does that to you, making you happy. I truly do.” She stood, rubbing her hands on her pants. “Well, have a great afternoon, I guess.” She started to leave, Trini watching her, with watery eyes, her all body shaking.

“I’m sorry.” Trini sniffled. Kim looked at her from the corner of her eyes, her back to Trini.

“Don’t be.” And she left. Trini stayed here for a few minutes, and took a few breaths, going back to her date’s preparation, her mind elsewhere. She took a shower to change her mind and when she went out, she discovered with horror her uncle holding her street fighting’s hoody, tainted with blood, a pure look of anger on his face, making Trini shrink on herself.

\------

“How can you be this reckless, Trini, how did you get in this?” fumed her uncle.

“We need the money!” protested Trini.

“For the money? You’re just a child, never in your life you have to fight!”

“What? Because I’m a girl?” Her uncle sighed.

“It’s not about being a girl, it’s about being a good person. And good person don’t fight for money.”

“And they fight for what?” snarled Trini.

“For good. For those who can’t defend themself.”

“And how do they do that?” Trini retorted.

“People do what they can do, what their duty told them to. If you could do things for other people you had a moral obligation to do those things. That’s what at stake here, not choice, responsibility.” 

“You except them to always be there when someone is being stabbed in a alleyway, when a woman is rapped in a park, when a granny’s being stolen her bag? You can’t be everywhere at a time.”

“You try what you can.”

“I don’t want to try, I want to manage that!”

“You’re not a superhero, child.”

“Maybe I want to be one!” stormed Trini and her uncle shook his head, sighing.

“ Sometime, in life, you must settle for what you have and don’t ask for more.”

“I don’t want to be like you, running after money every second, I don’t want to live in a dirty house, I don’t want to be fucking useless! I want to fight for what is meant to be mine! And that’s what I’m exactly gonna do.” She left her room, fuming, slamming the front door.

She crossed the city, muttering, she looked at her watch, she’s late, like 15-minute late. So fucking great. She started to run, on the side, she heard a scream, she turned to watch without stopping, and saw a man robbing a younger one. She winced but continued anyway, not today, she’s already late, he’d have to do this alone. She started running again when she heard a gunfire. She stopped right away, turned and walked quickly to the source. No no no, please no. Please, don’t be dead. She ran to the place where she last saw them but it was empty, no blood, nothing. She heard a commotion, not far away, a group of people accumulating around something, she heard whispers, and choked gasps. She walked to them slowly, a bad feeling rubbing at her neck. She shivered and crossed the mass of people. When she saw him, lying on the floor, breathing heavily. She just stared at him for a second, her eyes watering, and she dropped to her knee next to him.

“No no no no no...” She took the hand of her uncle and he turned his head to her, a smile creeping on his white face.

“Child...”

“Sh, you’ll be fine, an ambulance must be coming. Did you call an ambulance?” she shouted at the people around her. Someone nodded. “See? You’re gonna be fine.” She said, not believing her own words as the puddle of blood increased around her uncle. “You’re gonna be fine.” She muttered.

“Child... my sweet little girl... don’t let it bother you, be the hero... Remember, with great power comes great responsibility.” He stuttered in a whisper, smiling weakly at her.

“Please, don’t leave me...” She cried, lightly crushing his hand in hers and she kissed it, leaving her lips against it, her tears running on it.

“I believe in you.” Her uncle said in a last breath, the life leaving his body.

“I love you and I’m sorry.”


	4. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trini's uncle just died, murdered by a man she could have stop but didn't. With the anger and the culpability, she try to live with her regrets and look for a solution to change the balance, putting her relationship to the side, to the great displeasure of two particular women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's really funny, when you're french, to use french expression in english. (I think it's the same in all language but you know what I mean) I even say "voilà" with an american accent sometimes, "thank you" haha.

“How is that? He was killed five days ago and you tell me that his killer’s still out there!” cried Trini, her aunt shushed her down, but Trini ignored her, fuming.

“We don’t find someone who match his description, we only have an incomplete sketch to base on, the surface is really big, you’ll have to be patient.” The police officer explained.

Aunt June was currently sitting, her eyes filled with tears. Her husband was just killed, leaving her with a teenager, with nothing than two broken hearts and a poor house. When her niece came home that night, her face ruined with tears and shirt with blood, her husband blood, she fell, fearing the worst. And when a cop came behind Trini, she knew it was real, and that she just lost a piece of her soul. She passed this all week crying, praying for his soul, to protect them. Her niece grieved differently, she weren’t home until late at night, her clothes shattered, her face battered, and her eyes empty. Aunt June received a few visitors to express their condolences, Tommy and Kim came a few time, but Trini was who knows where. They were worried about their friend, about the state she came home, about the fact that she was ignoring both of them, they were afraid she’d make a mistake. Aunt June even received the visit of a young girl name Katherine, who was angry at first, about being stood up, but when she heard about the story, she’s calmed down, and tried to be there for Trini, but like for the others, Trini was nowhere to be seen, until they received a call from the police department. And here they were.

“Patient? To be patient? My uncle was murdered by a fucking thug in a public street, if you were doing your fucking job, he’d still be alive!” shouted Trini to the police officer.

“I’m sorry, but we can’t be everywhere at a time. We’re only humans.” The police office murmured the last part, more to himself but was heard anyway.

“No obviously.” Responded sarcastically Trini. “Can I have that?” She asked, showing the sketch.

“Of course. If you find some who match with the profile, just give us a call and we’re on it.” He said, giving her the sketch.

“Pff. Like it’d change anything.” Trini grumbled, waiting outside for her aunt.

“I’m sorry. Thank you for all you’ve done. Have a nice day.” Her aunt apologized, shook the officer hand and left his office, joining her niece, pacing outside the building.

“Come on, sweety, let’s go home.”

“I’m not going home.” mumbled Trini, stopping and staring guiltily at her aunt.

“Where are you going everyday?” Aunt June grabbed her wrist.

“You wouldn’t want to know.” Trini avoided her gaze.

“I lost my husband, I don’t want to lost my niece too! You’re the only family I’ve left...” Her aunt cried.

Trini watched her, her eyes wide, filling with tears. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” She hugged her. “Let’s go home...”

\------

After her aunt cried herself to sleep, Trini carried her in her room, silently, and went to her own. She changed into a one-size black hoodie, hiding her face, and went to her window, opening it and sliding outside. She dropped to the floor and stopped in her track when she felt a presence nearby.

“Trin’?” The person said with a crack in their voice. Trini didn’t move, her back to them. “Oh Trini, you don’t know how happy I am to see you.” The person hugged her from the side, but Trini stayed still, her eyes empty. “You alright though? I’m really sorry for your uncle, if you need to talk to someone, I’m here. I’m always here.”

“Thank you, Kim, but I’m alright.” Trini retorted, getting out of the hug.

“Snicking from your window every night, coming home all battered, ignoring your friends, I don’t call it alright.” countered Kim, crossing her arms. Trini sighed.

“Now it’s not the time.”

“Not the time? It’s been a week, Trini, we left you to mourn by yourself, but now it’s getting out of hand!” cried Kim. “Let us help you.”

“I don’t need your help! I don’t need anyone else help! And I’m going to do what anyone else couldn’t.” She raged, her eyes filling with tears for the unknown time.

“Don’t do something you’ll regret, Tiger...”

“Don’t tell me what to do.” Kim lowered her head. “Just go home, and leave me be.”

“If that’s what you want.” Kim responded, sadly.

“Yeah...” Trini watched her leave, and turned, joining the city centre.

She spent all the evening and the middle of the night, sitting on a building, watching the sketch and listening to the police radio. Her free hand clenching and unclenching in anger. “I will find you. And I’ll kill you.” She growled to the sketch. She heard a policeman said something about someone matching with the profile of the killer.

She did that every night since the accident, looking for people looking like the man she let escape. She stopped a few robbery, attempts of rape, or just gang’s turf wars, looking for him. But she never did find him, and her anger kept rising, leaving only rage in her heart. She prayed that she find him tonight, that she sees the light leaving his eyes, his blood pouring on the floor, his bones cracked under her fists.

She stood, taking a dip breath and left herself fall from the building, throwing her web at the last moment, flying web by web to the crime scene. A car was fleeing from a police’s car, failing to run over a few passerby. She followed them until she’s near the car and dropped on its roof. She hit the glass, grabbing the guy’s face, making him loose control of his vehicle and zigzagging for a few more meters before crashing on a pillar, Trini jumped at the last moment. From a street lamp, she saw the guy leave his car, wobbling a little, running to an empty building nearby. The police car long forgotten, as it was nowhere to be seen. She followed the thug inside, hiding from his sight, crawling on the ceiling. She tried to see his face, but he was moving too fast, she continued to follow him until he stopped upstairs, in a cul-de-sac, looking for an exit. She watched him, silently.

“Who’s there?” squeaked the guy. “Show your face!”

“Show me yours.” retorted Trini in a low voice. The guy looked in the direction of her voice and she saw him, and suddenly she remembered the night of the accident, the victim, the guy, her uncle. She growled and jumped on him, pinning him to a wall by his neck. “It’s you.”

“W-what?” whimpered the murderer, trying to breath.

“I’ll kill you!”

“No please, I’m sorry, please, don’t hurt me, I’d do anything you want. Please don’t kill me. Just give me a chance” Pleaded the guy.

“What about my uncle? Did you give him a chance? Did you? Answer me!” Trini shouted, then she slapped him, throwing him to the side.

With a huff, the guy tried to stand but Trini kicked him in the stomach, making him fall to his back. He rolled on his side and tried to escape, crawling on the floor with a few whimpers. Trini just walked behind him, her face contorted in fury, her fists strongly closed.

She was no longer the little nerd, the poor bullied girl, who fail at everything she does. Tonight, she was another person, or just another being, an avenger who would make everything right. A life for a life. This is the price of life. And this man was going to pay.

She grabbed his hair and made him stand, he tried to push her hand away but she was too strong.

“Wh-who are you?” The thug asked, with utter fear.

“You don’t need to know, you’ll die anyway.” Trini snarled and hit him in the stomach for the second time, but this time, she didn’t stop, until she gave him a right hook, making him fall head first to the floor. She watched him with disgust while he spit blood and left him scurry clumsily away for a moment. Then, she followed him outside of the building, in a dark alley, he took his gun from his belt, and shot behind him while running. Trini jumped with her web and kicked him as flying, he collided with the wall and fell in a sat position. She kicked the gun from his wrist and stepped on it, crushing it. The guy screamed, urging her to stop, but she didn’t, she crushed it more, and then, grabbed the gun. She bent on one knee, towering him, she lowered her head to his ear, putting the gun to his temple, the guy whimpered.

“Please, Please...”

“You deserved it.” She said in a whisper. In a last attempt, the man struggled one more time, hitting her hand, making her slightly drop the gun but trying to grab it, she accidently pulled the trigger. The blood splattered on her face and hands, she dropped the gun and took a few steps back, breathing heavily, watching with horror the spectacle in front of her. “What did I do? What did I do?” She cried, trembling, watching her bloody hands.

\-------

Kim was on her bed, trying to sleep, she fixed the ceiling, thinking about her neighbour. Asking herself if she was home, sleeping or trying to, or outside doing what she does every night for the past week. She thought about what she said and sighed, rolling on her side. _If she doesn’t want my help, so be it. I don’t care._ Who was she kidding, all she does is care. Care about her feisty little neighbour, the girl who was there in the most difficult time of her life. The girl she learned to like.

She thought about Tommy, she likes the boy, he filled her with happiness, but a part of her was lacking something, and she doesn’t know what, or she doesn’t want to. Tommy was a great guy, he was nice, funny, thoughtful, beautiful, he had a nice body and was great in bed. He had money too, he took her on nice dates, offered her flowers, big flowers, and made her feel loved. Why wasn’t it enough? She sighed another time, knowing the answer. She turned to her other side when she heard the lock on her window opening, she stiffened on her bed, holding her breath. The intruder lifted the window open and slid inside softly. Her heart was beating really fast and hard. She closed her eyes very harshly, trying to keep the tears from falling. _Take what you need and leave. Please_. She started to tremble unconsciously. And then she heard a soft whimper.

“Ki-Kim...” Kim opened her eyes wildly, recognizing the voice, she calmed herself and sat on her bed, facing the figure still at her window. She squinted her eyes to see but she can only see the shape of her friend. Trini was trembling, Kim stood up, walking to her when she saw the state she was in, all wet, blood on her clothes and face, she whimpered but she got closer anyway. Trini lifted her head to look her in the eyes, hers were blood-shouted, the former tears drew a few line on her cheeks. Kim saw pure sadness and fragility in her eyes. So she grabbed her and engulfed her in hug.

“Oh baby...” She whispered in her hair and Trini started crying again, but this time more harshly, grabbing at her shirt like a lifeline and Kim slid to the floor with the girl in her arms. She let her cry silently, rubbing her back gently, waiting for her to calm down and tell her what happened.

After a few minutes, Trini stopped crying, only making a few whimpers, her head on Kim’s neck, her hands still grabbing her shirt.

“What happened?” asked silently Kim, waiting a few moments for an answer. And then,

“I... I... I did something... something real bad...” Trini sniffled.

“What kind of something?” Trini stayed silent, and when Kim thought that she wouldn’t answer, she spluttered, in a panic state.

“He was there... the man...my uncle... I... I... I beat him... they were blood... everywhere... I was so angry... I... I wasn’t myself and I... I... he’s dead...” she finished in a sob. “I didn’t want that. I thought I did, but I didn’t.” She whimpered. “I became what I didn’t want to be. I deceived the memory of my uncle... I became a monster!” Kim just stayed silent for what seems to be hours, processing while drawing gentle circles in Trini’s back.

“I don’t think you are.” Kim murmured in Trini’s hair, Trini backed away, eyes wide, opening her mouth to talk but Kim put a finger on her lips, starting again. “I don’t think you are a monster. I know you, Trini, sometimes you do stupid things, and people can be angry at you for that but you don’t do it to be mean but because you’re just clumsy and don’t really know how to manage your emotions. I won’t lie, I’m the same.” She chuckled lightly, Trini’s watching her with a frown.

“Kim, it’s not just a clumsy thing this time, I did something awful, like really awful! I’ll never forgive myself...”

“Baby, I don’t know what you did, because obviously, you won’t tell me, and I don’t blame you for that, I can understand...”

“You’ll hate me if I told you...” Trini interrupted in a whisper.

“I think I have a glimpse of what happened. So yeah, you did an awful thing but that doesn’t make you an awful person. You regret it, do everything you can to make it right. Be the person you want to be.”

Trini just stayed silent, looking at her hands, fumbling with the edge of Kim’ shirt, thinking. Kim put her hand on her cheek, lifting her head to look into her eyes, a few tears dropped on her hand. “I believe in you, Tiger, I know you can make it right. I know you would.” Her eyes dropped to Trini’s lips and Trini did the same, biting anxiously at hers. Kim lifted her eyes to look in Trini’s eyes, looking for something to stop her but she didn’t so she just went for it and covered the other girl’s lips with her own. Her other hand grabbed her neck, pulling her closer and Trini grabbed forcefully the edge of her shirt, kissing her back. The kiss intensified, moans could be hear, but they didn’t know who started it, Kim licked gently Trini’s lips, asking for entrance, but it seems to make Trini realize what’s happening, so she pushed Kim away by her shoulders, leaving her in a daze, chasing her lips. She stood abruptly, her fingers on her lips, breathing heavily, her eyes wide. When Kim came to her senses, she saw the fear on her friend’s face, and started to stood to calm her but it was too late, the girl stumbled back to the window.

“I... I’m... I’m sorry... I don’t know why I did that...” the frightened girl stuttered, grabbing the window sill, still facing Kim.

“No, Trini, it was my fault, but I...” Kim started.

“I can’t.” blurted Trini. “I... I wish I could but I can’t. I’m sorry.” She turned to the window.

“No, wait!” But it was already too late, the girl was gone. “Shit.” Kim dropped to her bed, her hands in her long hair.

\------

“I have the pleasure to announce you that we found the killer.” The police officer beamed, looking to the two women in front of him. “He was unfortunately killed in an alley, certainly a gangland slaying, it happens everyday, we’re not surprised. So, anyway, case closed. Your husband and uncle was avenged.” He maniacally put his papers in order. Trini’s watching him, as a lot of emotions crossed her face, fear, then surprise, then relief as disappointment. Another killer was still on the streets. But she’ll take anything in her power to change that. She’ll redeem herself, she’ll make sure of it, her uncle could have something to be proud.

Trini took her aunt’s hand, squeezed it, without looking at her. _I’ll make it right. I promise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've to say that the kiss wasn't really planned, not until a few chapters after, it just popped here, like it was mean to be, haha. So it'll disturb the story, tch'. C'est les risques du métier!  
So, I think the introduction's part of spiderTrini is finished, I don't know if we'd move to the serious part of her superhero life yet.  
Anyway, next part, a new wild character appears!


	5. A new Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After killing accidently her uncle's murderer, Trini tries to change for the better, a new life for a new her.  
Also, school is back. Last year of high school, how will it go for a not normal teenager ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I posted it anyway, in hope that the next one would be better. Tell me what you think. (I like to talk haha)

It took two weeks, since the accident, to Trini to afford the material to make her new suit from the designs she made in her sketchbook. She’d found a job in a journal, the daily bugle, as a freelance photographer, along side her street fighting and now that she had the money, she could stop the last one. Now she’d fight against the crimes and she needed a costume, other than her hoodies.

It took one more week to receive the material, a pair of blue tights made of tear-proof and stain-resistant material, a pair of red socks and gloves, two tights sweater, one red and the other blue, a red hood and others material, like a coil of black wire. It took her one more week to finish sewing it, between work and her life activities, like socializing or something like that.

And here she was, in front of her bedroom’s mirror, admiring herself, wearing her costume proudly. She sewed a black spider on the front, the costume was tight on her body, revealing her beautiful figure. But, something disturbed her, on her face, a few strands of hair was getting out of her hood, and on parts, it left bumps. She tried the best she could to flatten them, but she couldn’t, frustrated she threw her hood. She looked at herself one more time, at her long chestnut-hair, her hand playing with a strand. Well, maybe it’s time for a new haircut. A new haircut for a new life. Looking in the mirror, she took a deep breath, straightened herself and made a confident nod. _I’ll make it right, you’ll be proud._

\------

It’s been four atrocious weeks, four weeks thinking about the kiss, three weeks avoiding the poor Tommy or making their dates quick, like just a coffee, saying that she has too many thing to do, like starting to search for university, even if it’s in a year or helping her dad or another lame excuse. She wasn’t proud of herself, leading him on like that, just because she couldn’t get one kiss out of her mind. It was more frustrating as Trini did the same to her, making their time together as quick or at least with Tommy, or trying to avoid her, telling her she needed to get to work or do some walking, alone. They didn’t talk about the kiss, never could, or it was just Kim who wanted to talk about it. Whatever.

Oh, did she talked about the new hero in town, a little dude in red and blue tight, jumping web to web and fighting crimes like a fucking super hero. He was so quick than no one know how it really looks like in his suit, there were rumors saying that it was a child or an alien, some people said that they took the subway next to them. As if. If you could fly, you don’t take the subway, that’s just stupid.

Kim saw him one time, she was doing her grocery shop when she saw him fly above her head, chasing a stolen car. And Kim was convinced that it wasn’t a child, a little dude or an alien but a girl, with theses shapes, it couldn’t be a man. As a cheerleader, she had the eyes, and her eyes was telling her that she was no man. It made her proud somehow, a superhero being a girl, fighting crimes, it wasn’t a brown-haired white dude in a suit, but a girl, a girl! Not every time you have superhero as a girl.

Alright, Kim, stop now, I think we get it, it’s a girl, stop your feminist monologue and pass on the subject.

But passing on the subject mean passing to a particular subject, a subject that she doesn’t want to think about. She mostly preferred to think about hero girl. They need to find her a name.

Kim sighed and fell on her bed, lying her longs limbs coarsely.

“Kim, baby, do you need a ride to school?” Her dad asked from her bedroom’s door. She turned her head to him, lifting and dropping her limbs on her bed dramatically with a sigh.

“School would be the death of me! Please, end my suffering now.” Her dad chuckled.

“Very well, drama queen, I’ll wait for you in the car, don’t be too long.” Kim sighed form the unknown time as her dad left. OK, well, a new year begins, new year meant new class, new people, new Kim. Oh she’s so excited, she couldn’t wait to see the face Trini would make seeing her new cut. She had a new bob cut, and she was sexy as fuck! Trini would just fall on her knees. _I will win you over, Trini Parker. Here comes the great Kimberly Hart._

\---

“Oh, new haircuts.” remarked Tommy, seeing the two girls. “I didn’t get the memo I guess.” Kim just stared at Trini, her mouth agape, and Trini’s looking everywhere but at her, a finger curling around a strand of her now short chestnut-hair. “What do you suggest? I let my hair grow or I shave it all?” Turn of events, Kim was on her knees, or more in a puddle, she was so fucked. Trini left, saying she had somethings to do and Kim just went to the toilets, needing to get ride of her frustration. “Ooook, I’m talking alone. Nice talk!” Tommy looked at the two girls leaving from both side, shrugged and went to his class.

\---

After the fiasco of this morning, Kim was searching for another plan, of course she didn’t think of a plan B, normally she didn’t need a plan B, so frustrating, urgh. She was at her locker, looking at Trini dropping her things in her own, while Tommy was talking at Kim.

“Now that school has began, we could take time for our self between courses, like going outside next to the football field. What do you say?” Tommy asked, leaning on the locker next to her, completely oblivious to his preoccupied girlfriend. Kim didn’t respond, still looking at the girl in front of her. “Babe?” Tommy tried to see what she was watching.

“What? Oh yeah, yeah.” She responded, absentminded, with a wave of her hand. “What is she doing here?” She growled lowly.

Tommy looked at his friend and Katherine Hillard walking to her. “Oh, Katherine? I told you they had a date or a not date since Trini’s uncle... well... died. So maybe, they want to replace it? Trini told me, Kat helped her getting back on her feet, so I think that would be the best course of action. Why?”

What? She passed time with Kat and not with her? Oh that’s gonna be fun.

Kat just said something to Trini, making her giggle, giggle! Can you believe that? This bitch. Then Kat kissed her cheek and left with a not so subtle sway of the hips, leaving a blushing Trini behind. Kim boiled internally, glaring at the blonde girl.

“Sup’?” Trini greeted, suddenly next to them.

“Hey tiny T, what was that?” asked Tommy a mischievous smirk on his face, nudging her with his elbow. Trini blushed harder, rubbing her neck, muttering a “nothing”.

“Whaaat? Nothing? That wasn’t nothing what I just witnessed, you’re getting it, little chicken. I’m so proud. My little baby is growing up.” Tommy said, his hand on his chest, drying a fake tear on his cheek.

“Shut up...” growled Trini, she turned her sight to Kim, seeing that the girl didn’t said anything since she came. “You’re alright, there?”

“What? Yes, yes. I just remembered something I need to do. Bye.” Kim kissed Tommy cheek and left, waving rapidly at Trini.

“Weird.” Tommy puzzled while turning back to his friend. “So, new date?”

“Oh yeah, we’re going to see a movie on Friday. I just hope that’s not a girly movie.” She whined.

“You don’t care about the movie, you just sit down, look for the best moment to put your arm on her shoulders and the rest will come naturally.” Trini lifted an eyebrow at him as they went to their next class. And Kim avoided her for the rest of the week.

“Parker!” Trini groaned, but kept walking with Tommy. “Parker, wait!”

“Not now, Jason, can’t you just one day in your life not bother me?” She asked, annoyed, Jason stopped right next to them, with a guilty face, passing his hand on his hair.

“Yeah, um, sorry about that. But it’s not for that, today. I heard about your uncle and I just wanted to say sorry, for your loss. I now how it feels to lose someone, so if you need help with anything, just ask.” Trini stared at him, her brows raised, Tommy doing the same.

“What happened to you this summer?” Tommy asked .

“Ah, nothing, I just realize somethings, call it the illumination. And loosing someone, well, it sucks.”

“Yeah, it sucks.” Trini muttered.

“Well, I just wanted to say that. So, bye.” Jason started to leave but turned at the last moment, throwing a “And I’m waiting for revenge, for the basketball game of last time!” then left.

“Everyone’s weird today or that’s just me?” Tommy asked, perplexed.

\------

New date with Kat, they went to a few, but every time there’s something interrupting them at the end. So tonight, Trini will make it right. She’ll sweep the girl off her feet and ask her to be her official girlfriend. She needed to move on from Kim, she was one of her best friend and was dating her other best friend, it wasn’t really a good idea, and Kat managed to make her forget Kim sometimes, so maybe, it’ll work. Kat was a nice girl, she was funny, pretty as fuck, really smart and she made Trini feel good, better. They made out a few time but nothing serious, so tonight was the night. She put on her shirt, above her costume, hiding it and a nice pants, fitting her natural shape. Or saying it otherwise, it was giving her a nice ass.

She heard a knock on her front door, but continued to prepare herself, leaving her aunt to greet the guest.

“Trini, it’s for you. Come in.” Aunt June said the last part to the newcomer. “She’s upstairs.”

“Thanks. You look lovely today.” The newcomer said before going upstairs. They knocked on the door and let themself enter when they heard the OK. Trini was tying his tie in front of her mirror, watching Kim sit on her bed in the reflection.

“Did you cleared all your things out?” Trini asked with a hint of accusation, finishing with her tie. Kim dropped her head silently, fumbling with the sheet. Trini sighed and turned to face her, grabbing her vest. “Look, I don’t have time to listen to whatever you have to say, I need to leave in 10.”

“Don’t go.” Kim croaked out, her eyes on her knees.

“What?” She asked, putting on her vest. Kim lifted her head, her face filled with hope and fear.

“Don’t go, please?” Trini sighed and sat next to her.

“Kim, look...” She started.

“We kissed, Trini. We kissed and I know we both liked it. So...”

“It was a mistake, Kim, I was vulnerable, you tried to make me feel better, we both did things we regret that night, one thing more than the other, so let’s just forget it.” Trini interrupted harshly.

“What? No, I...” Kim tried to reach for her hand, but Trini moved it away, standing.

“Forget it, please. You’re with Tommy, I’m with Kat now and I’m happy.” She responded, with finality.

“I don’t believe it.” Kim murmured, dropping her head.

“Then don’t.” Trini retorted. “What did you imagined? Coming here, tonight, before my date, like a fucking flower. Did you thought that I’ll open my arms to you, send Kat and Tommy packing like_ Oh, I’m sorry but I prefer to see someone else even if you’re a really great person and even if I was the one who invited you,_ or _Oh, you’re my best friend, but I kissed your girlfriend when you were going out and now I’m stealing her away from you, bye._ Seriously, what did you imagined?”

“I...” Kim hesitated.

“You what? Everything can’t always go your way, Kim. We’re best friends, and that’s all we’re gonna be. End of the story.”Trini grabbed her wallet and keys, then stopped at her doorway. “Now, you need to leave, I have a date to go to.” Kim stood, with a sad expression, and passed next to her but at the last moment, Trini grabbed her wrist and sighed. “Kim, I love you, y’know, and I hope we can continue to be best friends. It’ll be hard without you.” Kim looked at the hand on her wrist, then at Trini’s eyes.

“Of course.” She responded with a sad smile and left.

\---

Trini was waiting for Kat, outside the theater, thinking about her conversation with Kim, frowning. Did she made the best choice? Of course, she did but she felt bad, maybe it wasn’t the best way to tell Kim, she could have been nicer. She sighed. It’s all in the past now, she needed to think about another person. And the other person was currently coming to her, with a sweet smile on her face.

“Hey you.” Kat greeted, kissing her cheek.

“I get a feeling of déjà vu, do you need me to grab your paper?” Trini joked, sliding her hand in Kat’s. Kat giggled and interlaced their fingers, swinging their arms while going to the theater.

“So, I hope you like scary movies because we’re going to see one!” Kat announced, excitedly.

“Oh really? I didn’t think you were this kind of girl.” Kat hummed.

“And what kind of girl did you think I was?”

“A little princess who like to watch cheesy movies.” Trini teased.

“How dare you!” Kat slapped her shoulder, playfully. “I’m a queen, thank you.” She flipped her hair proudly.

“I can’t hardly doubt that. My queen.” Trini bowed, playfully, grabbing her hand and kissing the top.

“I could get use to it. Enough, go grab me some food, peasant!” Trini lifted an eyebrow. “I mean sexy peasant.”

“I’ll take that. Right away, my queen.” Trini bowed for the second time and took a few step back before shouting. “Go grab us seats, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Kat entered the auditorium and scanned the area to find two seats in the middle. She went to them, excusing herself to the people sat in the alley, and let herself fall in the seat. She stripped from her blazer and put it on the adjacent seat, waiting for her lover. The light went out and the publicity started on screen, and Trini still wasn’t here. Kat straightened on her sit and scanned the area as best as she could in the dark, but didn’t see anything, then the film began.

“What is she doing?” She muttered, took her phone out and started to type a message, when she felt something cold on her tight. She let out a high-pitched cry and heard Trini cackled next to her. She glared at her as the spectators shushed them. She excused themself and slapped Trini behind the head. “Asshole.”

Trini just smiled smugly at her and kissed her cheek softly. “Sorry, babe.”

“The term of endearment won’t help you.” Kat responded, crossing her arms, faking a angry state.

“Oh yeah? And what could, then?” Trini asked, dropping her head on her shoulder, starting to kiss her neck. In the dark, she could use a push of confidence and seeing Kat drop her facade, it encouraged her as she continued her predicament, her smug smile growing. Kat whined softly, put her hand in Trini hair and turned slightly her head, breathing hotly on Trini cheek.

“What about the movie?” She murmured shakily. Trini put her hand on her tight and started massaging it. She turned her head, nudging her nose with Kat’s own.

“I don’t really care about the movie, right now.” She dropped a kiss on the corner of the other girl lips and looked in her eyes, her own darkened. Kat gulped and went for a kiss.

The movie forgotten, they made out in the dark during it all. Strangely, no one told them against it.

\---

At the end of the cinema session, they separated with a pop of their lips as the light went on. They looked around themself then at each other and started giggling. They left the auditorium, eating their untouched popcorn while talking.

“It was a really great movie.” Trini said, in an fake honest expression.

“I agree.” Kat responded, giggling, she put her pop corn on a window sill and did the same with Trini’s. “I really like the part where the protagonist get closer to his love interest and...” She did the same, making Trini back away against a wall, as Kat put her hand next to her head.

“And?” Trini whispered, anchoring her finger with Kat’s belt, pulling her closer.

“And...” Kat licked her lips. “He just takes her face in her hand, and tell her...” Doing so, she get her head closer to the petite girl, licking one more time her lips, her eyes fluttering shut.

But then a police car passed hurriedly next to them with their sirens on, distracting Trini who turned her head when Kat went for a kiss, kissing her cheek instead, whining. “That’s not nice.”

“Sorry.” Trini excused herself, putting her hands on Kat’s hips. Another police car passed, followed by another, and another, and another. “What’s happening?” She said, pushing Kat gently to the side.

“Who cares?” Kat whined, throwing her arms up, frustrated.

A guy stopped right next to them, breathing heavily, his camera in hand. Trini walked to him asking what’s going on.

“I heard that there’s a bank robbery in the center, like a big one, with hostages, cops cars around it, trying to negotiate and apparently there’s already a dead hostage. I need to go there!” The guy picked up his run and left.

Trini muttered a “shit” behind her breath and started pacing.

“Um, baby?” Kat inquired after taking the pop corn back, stepping closer. 

“Oh, yeah, Kat. I, uh, I just remembered something I need to do, I’m sorry. It was great.” Trini kissed Kat cheek and left hurriedly.

“What? Oh come on, we were having a moment!” Kat whined, throwing her pop corns around her.

Trini ran to an empty alleyway, and started stripping to her suit, putting the former clothes in her bag, jumped and threw her bag behind a trash can on one of her web.

She jumped web from web towards the crime scene and stopped on the nearest building, scanning the area. Indeed, the bank was surrounded by police’s cars and a few armored van, as policemen and soldiers aimed to the building with their weapons. The police captain, a tall man with white hair, was talking on the megaphone to the person inside the bank, trying to negotiate.

“Please, let the hostage go and no harm will be done.”

“Captain, they killed a woman, we can’t just promise them that.” A young policeman told him, panicked. The captain shooshed him away, asking him to not tell him how to do his job. The young policeman excused himself and went a few feet away, ashamed.

“The little kid’s right, how can I be sure that you won’t kill me if I go outside?” A voice said, with malice. 

“As the police captain, I promise you that, lower your weapon.” He ordered to his men. “Now, let the hostage go.” The voice hummed, and went silent. The policemen waited patiently. And then.

“We’ll play a game!” The voice said with glee. “I release a hostage if you give me one of your soldier.”

“Captain?” A police officer looked at him, waiting for his response. “We could take this offer, we give him one of our best soldier, carefully equipped, he could spy for us from the inside.”

“And if this psycho kill him, we loose a good soldier.” The Captain thought for a moment. “I’ll go.”

“What? But...” The officer tried.

“I’ll go.” The Captain repeated in the megaphone.

“Oh no, it’ll be too easy. You don’t make the rule. Let me think.” They waited. “Alright! Bring me the little kid from before, I’d like to play with him.”

Having heard enough, Trini discreetly jumped on the roof of the bank, looking for an entrance. She spotted it on the back, a really narrow window, but that will do. She entered the building and crawled on the ceiling, looking for the criminal and the hostage. A few one were all battered and unconscious, but the culprit was nowhere to be seen, only their voice resonating in the hall. Where are they hiding? She continue to climb the wall, unaware about the security camera following all her moves.

Behind the security screens, a masked person let out a low chuckle, crossing their fingers in front of where their mouth should be.

Outside, the negotiation continued, the captain trying to keep the young policeman outside.

“I changed my mind.” The voice said. “I don’t want to play with you anymore, I found another pray. See you soon, captain.” The line went dead.

“Surround the building, try to enter, as discreetly as possible, we need to go in there before there’s another victim.” The captain ordered.

In the meanwhile, Trini dropped in a corner, reaching for a hostage.

“You’re alright? Come with me, I’ll get you out of here.” She told them, offering her hand in peace.

“They won’t let us.” The hostage cried.

“Let me try.” The hostage looked at the masked girl and grabbed her hand. She brought them to a less narrow window and told them to jump, reassuring them as something will keep them to hit the floor. Not believing her, they narrowed their eyes.

“You see this web?” Trini said, letting out a piece of web from her wrist. “Take it.” They did. “Try to stretch it, to destroy it.” They pulled on it, it stretched a little but not too much for breaking. “You see? That’s the same thing below, you’ll be safe, now go, I need to rescue the others.” They jumped.

Trini succeeded to let all the hostage out and looked around her if she didn’t forget one.

“Well well well, you didn’t play a fare game here, little spider.” A voice said, coming closer. Trini turned quickly, but was faced with nothing.

“Who are you?” Trini asked, searching for the culprit.

“Who am I? But I’m you.” The voice said, getting out of the shadow. The thug was wearing the exact same suit as her and she looked with horror at how their body was similar to hers too.

“What the fuck?” She looked at her doppelganger pacing and facing them in a circle. The doppelganger laughed, copying all her moves.

“I watched you, Spidey, for a looong time. You inspired me, the costume? Beautiful. The powers? Marvellous. And the things you do, saving the poor citizens from the dangers. It’s such a waste!” The doppelganger said, dramatically. Trini frowned at them. But they couldn’t see that. “You could be the greatest villain of the world, making yourself known. But instead, you acted in the shadow. You need to be on the spotlight! And I’ll help you with that! Just let me take your place.”

The doppelganger lifted a gun and shot at her but Trini dodged it, making a flip to the side. She throw at him a few web’s balls, they tried to dodge them but only succeed for a few one, groaning, they shot in front of them blindly until a fist connect with their nose making them collide with the wall behind. They grunted, and stood slowly.

“It could’ve been nice and sweet but you’ve to be your annoying self!” They stomped their foot. Seeing herself do that made Trini frowned. _Do I do that when I’m angry? It’s ridiculous. _She jumped at them and grabbed their collar, throwing a few punch. The doppelganger opened their hand letting a lighting device blinding her with a screech noise. Trini took a few step back, holding her ears and closing her eyes in pain.

“Do you like my gadget? They’re cute, aren’t they?” They kicked her on the stomach, making her fall on a desk, breaking it beneath her body weigh and the force of the impact. She stood with help of a web strand and narrowed her eyes at the doppelganger who was juggling with a tiny bomb.

“Oh shit.” She jumped to the side as they throw it at her, she grabbed it with a web before the impact and returned it to the sender, forming a big hole in the wall.

“Ahi ahi ahi.” The doppelganger exclaimed, getting out of the rubble. Their costume flickered between her suit and a dark green costume with a white mask. They tapped on their arms to remove the dust. A huge smile appeared on their white mask but disappeared quickly when they heard feet getting closer. Trini turned to the source, still facing the strange person, as a group of soldier surround them.

“Freeze!” One of them said. Trini lifted her hands in surrender as the captain arrived, lifting his own hand as a sign to hold their fires. “Boss, they’re two of them!”

Trini turned her sight slightly, seeing her doppelganger back, doing the same. Indeed.

“One of you saved the hostage, as a thank you I’ll not arrest you for today.” The captain announced.

“But Captain...!” One of the soldier tried, but the captain shushed him with his hand.

“It left us only to determine who the real one is.”

The doppelganger lowered their arms, straightening themself. “It’s a honor to serve you, Captain.”

The Captain turned to Trini. “What can you say in your defense?”

“I’ve nothing to defend myself, sir.” Trini lowered her hands as well. The doppelganger snickered lightly next to her. The Captain walked between the two, searching for a difference, something to decide between them. He frowned at one of them. “Arrest this one.” He ordered, showing the doppelganger. The impostor let out a sigh of bewilderment and took a step back, grabbing for another bomb. Trini turned rapidly to them, lifted her wrist and shot at his hand, she pulled on the strand making them drop the bomb before activate it, she grabbed at the bomb before it touch the floor and jumped behind the doppelganger, throwing their arms behind their back. Watching in awe, the soldiers were standing still, until the Captain pulled them out of their stupor. One of them came to her, handcuffed the doppelganger and took him outside, followed by the others. Letting the Captain and Trini, next to each other.

“How did you know?” Trini asked.

“I didn’t.” The Captain smiled at her and started to leave.

“You’re not arresting me?”

“Not today, I told you. But stay out of my cases.”

“Not a chance.” She muttered with a smile. “Can I know your name?” She shouted.

“Captain Moran. I won’t ask for yours. It’ll be useless.”

“Indeed. I’m just your friendly neighborhood.”

\------

Trini came home late at night from her window. She stripped from her suit and went directly to the shower, throwing her suit in her basket laundry. After a quick shower, she fell to her bed, sighing heavily. She grabbed her phone and looked at her missing messages and calls.

“Oh shit, Kat!” She sat back and opened them before groaning and falling back. “I’m an asshole...” She whined. “I need to find an excuse to explain myself.” But her eyelids shut and she drifted off to sleep.

The next time she opened her eyes her aunt June was watching her with a frown.

“Oh my god!” Trini jumped slightly, hitting the headboard with the back of her head. She rubbed it, groaning.

“You missed breakfast.” Aunt June said, matter-of-factly. “And lunch. When they told me puberty was before eighteen, I didn’t think it was__ just__ before eighteen.” She started to leave. “Oh, jump off bed, I need your help with something.” Trini whined but got up anyway.

“Can I eat something before?”

“It’s not a hotel here, you don’t eat when you want.” Aunt June scolded before giving up seeing her niece’s pout. “Alright, there are a plate for you in the fridge.” Trini jumped to her and kissed her cheek.

“Thank you!”

“What do you take me for? A monster? Now shoo!” Trini left happily the room as her aunt started to make her bed. “Youngster, this day. Can’t keep their room cleaned.”

Trini was eating when someone knocked on the front door. Her mouth full, she went to open it, and gulped heavily when she saw who it was.

“Hrg...” She coughed. “Hi, babe.” She greeted, smiling guiltily. Kat made a motion with her hand to go outside and Trini obliged, closing the door behind her. They sat on the porch stairs. Kat was fumbling with her hands.

“We need to talk.” Oh shit.

“Wait, Kat, I’m sorry about last night, I just... needed to do something.”

“To do what?”

“What?” Trini asked, sheepishly.

“Don’t waste my time, Trini. What did you need to do?” Kat asked, crossing her arms.

“I... uh... needed to... help my aunt?” She tried. Kat sighed and stood.

“You don’t even believe it. I don’t think it could work.”

“What? No, wait, I... I’ll make up for it, just... leave me time to organize and...” Trini spluttered.

“It’s not the first time, Trini.” Kat interrupted. “I don’t know what’s happening to you right now but it’s going between us. I understand, really, with your uncle and all, but I’m sorry, I can’t be with you when you’re not 100% there.”

“I’m there! You just don’t see it but I’m there!” Trini insisted. Kat put her hand on Trini’s cheek, with a sad smile. “Please...” And Kat kissed her softly.

“Put your shit together, and when you’re done, come find me.” She kissed her one more time and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorrryyy, I lied, the new character didn't really come in this chapter, or not the one I was talking about.  
Also, for the people who know/like spiderman, I introduced a new side character who give a little spoiler of the role of one of the rangers. Don't squint if you don't want to know.  
I decided to not describe Trini new cut or keep it vague, I leave it to your imagination, keep in mind that her hair need to fit below a hood without disturbance. A lot of cuts can work with that, like Spider-Gwen in Spiderman into the spider-verse, or the classic bob cut, or braided hair, or really short hair, etc... )  
Aaaand the last thing, I'm sorry about Kat, but as Liz Allen, they're not supposed to date, just tried but the uncle die, so... (and I gave them a second chance afterall haha)  
Anyway, I hope you liked it.


	6. Fame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her encounter with the Chameleon, Trini started to see that her alter ego getting famer by the days, but not as she'd like. And a new villain arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's mostly in a daily bugle centric. To give the hero a name and introduce new characters. Three for the price of one. Yeah.  
Tell me what you think.

“Did you see that?” A tall man with dark hair said, holding a picture of Trini in her suit in the distance. It was a mediocre photo and so couldn’t be use for the newspaper.

They were currently in the daily bugle office, discussing in the break room, before the day begins. Trini took the picture and frowned at it. “Someone took a picture of Spiderman!” The man continued, excitedly.

“I’m pretty sure that’s a girl.” Trini mumbled.

“What? A girl? You can’t be serious, only a guy could be this cool!”

Trini looked at him, a brow raised as Emma Goodall, the secretary of the editor-in-chief Zordon, came into the break room, hearing the last statement, her brow raised too. She was a young woman, not much older than our heroine, with long brown hair, a lightly dark skin and brown eyes, she always had a sweet smile on her face and a really nice voice. She smiled to Trini, going to take her coffee next to her, before turning and glaring lightly at Zack Taylor, a journalist trainee, not much older than the two girls, while sipping her coffee. Zack, behind the glare of the two girls, decided to change his statement, being in minority and not wanting to alienating his two coworkers.

“I mean, girls are badass, guys are cool.” The glares didn’t stop. “I... I’ll shut my mouth.”

“Good idea, Zack.” Emma said, turning to Trini and took the picture in her hand, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear while watching the photo. Trini looked at the motion, gulping slightly. The girl was beautiful, ok? Trini wasn’t blind. Emma hummed and gave the picture to Zack. “We can’t use that. The quality’s not good and we don’t really know where to look. Zordon won’t accept that. Find a better picture.”

“Oh come on! The guy’s... person’s like super discreet, I’m sure no one has a good picture of them!”

Trini’s face illuminated, she straightened herself, it was a great opportunity to prove herself and ask for a place after high school in the newspaper.

“I’ll try!” She offered looking between the two. Zack looked at her with an incredulous look.

“Ah, I’m not sure you can, you’re still in high school and it’ll ask a lot of work to succeed in taking their picture.”

“Try me!” Trini responded, proudly. “I’m little, I can sneak like literally everywhere, this __person__ won’t escape from my gaze!” Zack and Emma exchanged a gaze, Emma shrugged, a grin forming on her face, and Zack sighed.

“OK. I'll give you two weeks, if you don’t have the picture in this time, you go back to taking picture of elderly in park.”

“I won’t disappoint you!” Trini left the room, happily. Emma looked at her with a found smile on her face.

“You know you’re just a trainee, right?” Emma asked.

“And?” Zack responded, crossing his arms.

“And it’s not up to you to give her orders. Zordon won’t be happy to hear it.”

“He doesn’t need to hear about it! And, _if_ she get me the picture, I’ll write a great article about the new super hero in town and he’ll kiss my feet! It’s time for the young padawan to become a Jedi!”

“You’re so stupid.” Emma put her hand on her forehead, sighing.

\---

On the road to school, Trini was thinking about how she could take picture of herself while being in action. If she just pose, it’ll be weird, it needs to look like she isn’t aware of the camera. Mmh. It seems like she’d need new accessory to activate her camera at distance and protect it. She’ll need to go shopping tonight. She parked her bike next to Tommy’s car as he and Kim left the car. Kim gave her a shy smile as Trini took off her helmet, putting it on the side of her bike.

“Hi, guys!” Trini greeted, happily.

Tommy walked to her side and put a arm on her shoulders as his free hand took one of Kim’s.

“What are you so happy for, this early?” Trini beamed at him. “Oh. Oh! You took the next step into adulthood!” Kim tensed.

“What? No!” Trini frowned. “I just have a nice opportunity at work to prove myself worthy for this job!” Tommy looked at her, disappointed.

“Ah. I thought that you’d told me juicy details of your date with Katherine Hillard.”

“Stop being gross.” Kim warned, hitting his shoulder.

“About that...” Trini’s shoulders dropped and she looked to the floor while their arrived at their lockers. Kim gave her a worried look and Tommy took a step back, watching his friend with a frown. And just at this moment, Katherine Hillard passed by them, giving a little wave at Trini with a sad smile.

“Oh my, don’t tell me you sucks this much at _this_.” Tommy asked, making weird gesture with his hands. Behind, Kim face-palmed herself with a groan. Trini’s eyes widen and she straightened herself, offended.

“What? No! We didn’t... I... Things happened and she was not really happy with that so we decided to end things. I mean, she decided to...” Trini mumbled.

“What things?” Tommy asked, crossing his arms.

“I don’t know! I just... I did somethings stupid, and she was pissed at me and I... I don’t know. We’re just not a thing anymore, OK? Move on.” Trini left angrily, a pout on her face.

Tommy and Kim exchanged a worried glance.

“If they broke up, maybe we should help Trini to feel better.” Kim proposed.

“What do you have in mind?”

“A movie night!”

\---

“No.” Trini deadpanned. Tommy whined, as they were standing in front of school, the day being over. 

“Why? We didn’t have a movie night for a long time, hell, even a best friends time!”

“A best friends time?” Trini looked at him, with a frown and a lightly pout.

“Yeah, You, I, Kim. Best friends, doing things together.” Tommy said, pointing to the three of them.

“We took a coffee, last week.” Trini reminded him with a poker face.

“Last week! It’s like the only thing we did together this last two months!” Tommy whined for the second time, throwing his arms up. Kim rubbed his back gently, a frown on her face.

“Well, I’ve been busy.” Trini started to straddle her bike and grabbed her helmet.

“Come on, Trin’! Just for an hour! I feel like I’m losing my best friend.”

Trini sighed, and dropped her hands on her bike. She turned to look at them, and sighed a second time. “Alright. One hour! But you buy me donuts!”

“What?” Tommy gaped, Kim put her hand on his shoulder.

“I will.” Kim offered.

“Then, it’s decided!” Trini put on her helmet and gestured them to lead the way.

They stopped to the Kripsy Kreme, took their orders and sat at the opposite chairs on the booths, Kim and Tommy on the same. Tommy put his arms on Kim’s shoulder and she put her arm on his tight. Trini rolled her eyes digging for a donut.

“So.” Tommy started, looking for what to say. “Girls.” Trini raised an eyebrow and Kim sighed.

“Work. You said this morning that you have a new opportunity?” Kim intervened.

“Oh, right. I was asked to take picture of m... of the guy playing super hero in tights.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s a girl.” Kim responded, taking a bit of donut.

“Right?” Trini approved. “That’s what I was telling Zack.”

“Zack?” Tommy asked, his mouth full. Kim slapped his shoulder with disgust.

“Oh yeah, he’s my coworker at the bugle. He’s like four years older but as stupid as a twelve year old.”

“You seems to like him.” Kim said with a chuckle.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, he’s a nice guy, but sometime he just gets too much. Emma and I can be quickly overwhelmed.” Trini chuckled, fondly.

“OK. I feel a little lost here. Who’s Emma?” Tommy asked after gulping the rest of his donut.

“A coworker too, duh.”

“Yeah, ok, but how she’s like? Is she a old lady, a young pretty lady...”

“You can be old and pretty.” Trini interrupted.

“Yeah, you know what I meant.” Tommy waved at her. “So?”

“So?” Trini repeated.

“How she’s like?” Tommy asked, with a glint in his eyes.

“A pretty fine lady.” Trini deadpanned.

“_A pretty fine lady_. Seriously, T, how can you be so... Urgh!” Tommy threw his arms up, groaning.

“I don’t think this adjective exists.” Tommy groaned a second time, his hands in his hair.

“Aargh, help me there, Kimmy!”

“What do you want me to say?” Kim exclaimed, a brow raised, amused. Trini chuckled.

“I’m trying to be interest in your love life.”

“Oh please, don’t. We all know how it ends.” Trini blurted, her eyes widening. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that.” Tommy and Kim exchanged a hurt expression, and Tommy sighed. “I’m sorry, guys. I moved on, I swear! Like I moved on on Kat, too. It’s just life.” There’s a long silence where both Kim and Tommy didn’t know what to say, their eyes on their food. “She’s beautiful.”

“What?” Kim asked, lifting her head.

“Emma. She’s beautiful, I think she’s like 22 or 23, she’s the secretary of Zordon, the editor-in-chief.”

“Oh, nice.” Kim said, returning her sight to her food.

“But I’m sure, she only sees me as a child or a little sister. Sometime, she gives me this smile that the granny give to their dogs.” Tommy choked on his coffee, guffawing, making Trini grin and Kim tapping his back with a sigh. “I swear!”

“It’s because of your size!” Tommy joked, recovering.

“Here it goes, the short joke.” Trini rolled her eyes with a smirk. “Anyway, I don’t think I stand a chance. She’s an university student, I’m in high school, she’s really beautiful, I’m not, I mean, I’m king of average. And she’s really, really beautiful, and smart and cute.”

“Oh, it looks like someone has a crush.” Tommy teased making Trini blushed and Kim frowned.

“I’m sure she’s not that beautiful, I mean, you’re fine yourself so...” Kim tried, still frowning.

“Wow, thanks Kim, I’m pleased to hear that I’m fine.” Trini mocked, popping a donut hole in her mouth. Tommy laughed.

“I’m sure what she’s trying to say is that you’re beautiful too, Trin’. So try, what’s the worst could happen?”

“Oh, I don’t know, awkward work time.” Trini said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

“Don’t be too obvious, be subtle, compliment her.” Kim offered, giving a little smile.

“Subtle. I could do subtle.” Trini mumbled, determined. “What’s subtle? Oh my god.” She whined, dropping her head to the table, groaning. Kim chuckled, stroking her hair gently, Tommy smiling fondly.

“Just be yourself, T, I’m sure she’ll like you.” Tommy assured.

“I feel like an asshole, I moved on girls like a fucking jerk.” Trini mumbled on the table.

“No, you’re not, you just try and when it doesn’t work you pass on something else, it’s a good thing to do. Being a jerk would be to insist and annoy the girls with it.” Tommy responded, putting his hand next to Kim’s in Trini’s hair. “So this spiderguy?”

“Girl.” Kim and Trini corrected at the same time.

“Whatever. You think you could take a picture of _her_?”

“I’m pretty sure, I can.” Trini responded with a smirk, after lifting her head. “I just need to find her pattern and post myself at one of the place she goes frequently and shoot! Here I come, spiderlady! You’ll have your face in the newspaper!”

“Masked face.” Tommy corrected.

“Shush. Oh, I have to go to work.” Trini stood and stopped next to the table. “Ah, um, thanks... for that, I really needed it. It was nice.” Trini rubbed her neck in front of the smirking couple. “Anyway, enjoy your nice date!” And she left. 

\---

It’s been two hours since she was hiding in a normally crimes busy street, but the only crime was a cat stealing a bit of food to a pigeon. She sighed and let herself fall on the hammock she created with her web, her camera on her stomach. It’s always when you need it that nothing happens.

After leaving Tommy and Kim, she went straight to the store to buy a remote for her camera and a protective shell in case the camera fall. She had change in a alleyway and was waiting for something to happen. She decided to wait one hour more when her phone bused.

“Hello?”

“Hello, Trini? It’s Emma. Goodall, from the daily bugle.”

“Oh, hi!” Trini said, excitedly, straightening herself. Emma chuckled on the other side.

“Hi. I was calling because Zordon need you for an event this week-end. His official photographer withdrew this job since his wife’s sick or something. You’re interested?”

“Absolutely! It’s nice of you to think of me! For this job, I mean!” Trini spluttered the last words. Emma chuckled a second time. 

“Alright. I’ll send you the information. If you have a question, don’t hesitate.”

“Thank you.”

“Oh, and, about the mission Zack gave you, don’t take it too seriously, if you don’t fulfill it, it doesn’t matter, he’ll find something else to prove himself. I don’t doubt that. So don’t push yourself too far. You’re still in high school, so concentrate in that.” Trini frowned.

“Oh, yeah... Don’t worry.”

“You’re a smart girl, Trini, don’t waste your talent. Anyway, have a nice evening.” The line went dead.

“I’m a smart girl... Pff.” Trini grumbled. “School’s too easy anyway.” She lifted herself from the hammock, and went back home.

\------

“So, where is my picture?” Zack asked Trini, excitedly.

“Leave her alone, it’s only been three days.” Emma intervened from her desk, in front of Zordon office. She was classing folders and taking a few calls with skills. Trini was always fascinated by it. Zack nudged her ribs with his elbow, a smirk on his face.

“Mhm, I’m sure you’d prefer to take photo of something or someo... oof!” Zack exclaimed, hugging his stomach painfully with his two arms while Trini was blushing, her fist raised slightly. Emma lifted her head to the both of them and shook her head with a chuckle, murmuring a “This two...”.

“Did you hear? There was a robbery at the Oscorp’s industries. They stole a few material.” A journalist said.

“Do you know what kind?” The man next to him asked.

“No, it’s confidential, I tried to talk to Rita Oliver but she’s apparently too busy.”

“It’s a shame, it could be a great article if someone could talk to her.”

Trini looked at them pass, interested. Maybe if she talk to Tommy she could have a interview with his mom, but she’s just a photographer, she need to find a journalist. She turned to Zack who was leaning at Emma’s desk, flirting at her while she wore a bored expression. Trini rolled her eyes and cleared her throat, approaching. Emma lifted her head and gave her a thankful smile as Zack straightened slightly, playing with a pen.

“You’re still looking for an article, right?” Trini asked him.

“Mhm, and I’m still waiting my photo.” He responded, his eyes at the pen around his fingers.

“Forget about it for a moment. If I tell you that I can give you the scoop, what did I get in exchange?”

“It depends on the scoop.” Zack put the pen back to Emma’s desk, who grabbed it quickly and stored it away. Trini took a step closer to Zack, leaning slightly to his hear.

“Rita Oliver.” Zack shivered and thought about it for a moment. 

“But let’s assume here that you could give me this interview, what’s in it for you?”

“That’s what I asked, but, I think... a picture of mine on the front page and your respect. And one week pizza.” Emma chuckled. Zack rubbed the top of his head, thinking and then extend his hand.

“Deal.” Trini shook his hand with a smirk. Emma winked at her before taking a call and shooing them away.

“Let me make a few call and the scoop is yours.” Trini said, taking her phone out. Dialing Tommy.

“Hey buddy, my sweet buddy.” Trini greeted while going outside of the building.

“Um, hi Trin’. What do you want?” Tommy asked with a groggy voice.

“Whaaat? Me? Wanting something? Who do you take me for?” Trini assured with a huff. She could feel his brow raised on his face. He didn’t respond and she heard Kim tired voice. “Oh did I interrupted something? I’m sorry.”

“Oh no, we were finished.” Tommy said matter-of-factly.

“Uh, gross.” Trini grimaced and she heard Kim chuckled behind with a “Hi Trin’.”. “Hi, Kim. I hope your both decent, I feel weird talking to you if you both naked.” Trini shivered. There’s a pause and shuffled noises.

“Here, it’s good.” Tommy informed.

“Uh...” Trini groaned. “For this really awkward moment, you owe me a favor.”

“I’m pretty sure, it’s exactly why you’re calling.” Tommy sighed.

“Oh shush!” Kim chuckled. “So, I need a favor.”

“I get that.”

“Will you let me talk, you rude person!” It’s Tommy’s time to chuckle.

“Alright, alright. Go ahead.”

“So, you know that I’m working for the daily bugle.”

“Yeah, as a freelance photographer.”

“Yeah, and it’s time to drop the freelance.” Tommy sighed.

“Is it about the Oscorp’s robbery?”

“How do you know?”

“T, I’m not stupid, you rarely call and not when you know I’m with Kim aaand you’re talking about your job. You want me to talk to my mother to give you an interview.” Tommy deadpanned.

“Oh. About that, as you said, I’m a photographer, so, it’s not really for me. And thanks for offering by the way!” Tommy whined and Kim told him something.

“Who is it for?”

“Zack.”

“Zack?”

“Yeah, I told you about him! My coworker.”

“Ah, your new buddy.” “The stupid guy.” Kim slightly shouted at the same time.

“Yeah. So?”

“I don’t know, T. My mother’s like really busy and if she didn’t gave a interview, that’s for a reason.”

“I know, I know, it won’t be long, you know me, nice and quick.” Tommy laughed.

“If I knew that, it’d be weird.” Tommy joked.

“Gross. So?” Tommy sighed.

“I’d try. But I don’t promise you anything.”

“Alright! Thanks buddy. Love you! And keep it in your pants.” Tommy whined and Trini hanged up with a chuckled. She shivered for the second time. “Weird.”

\---

“Here’s the daily Spidey surveillance: nothing to report, everything’s going well. Wait Sandy, I’m being told that something’s happening a few block away. We should send a camera to this place. You’re right, Trini, we’ll keep all our spectators informed after the jingle.” Trini jumped from the building and swung from building to building, humming a mock jingle, happily, her camera around her neck. She stopped on a streetlight of a mostly deserted street, watching around her.

“It’s particularly calm in the neighbourhood.” Trini murmured to herself, mimicking a mic. “Will our Spider Friend be attack by surprise? Wow, too much suspense. We’ll let Bobby take the relay as our journalist will investigate the area. To you, Bobby.” She dropped to her feet on the floor and walked on the empty street. She felt her spider senses tickled the back of her head and she did a flip-flop with a defense stance when something quickly passed in front of her, making her squeak.

“Oh my god, that’s just a rat. Calm yourself.” She relaxed and continued her surveillance. She heard a shriek not too far away. “Here it comes!” She ran to the place, hiding in the dark, watching.

“You’re stupid, y’know that?” A young woman said to a man, supposedly her boyfriend who was giggling, a mask in his hand. Trini sighed.

“False alarm.” She murmured, leaving. She returned to the center, jumping from web to web. “Bored, bored, bored, bored.” She sang, repeatedly, when something connected with her side, making her drop the web and she jumped to a wall, standing on it, looking at her camera for any damage.

“Be careful, jeez!” She warned to the newcomer but they were already gone. She walked to the side of the building, looking for them and saw a kind of man with green wings, flying away. “The fuck.” She followed him discreetly. He stopped on top of a warehouse, the roof opening slightly for him. She waited for him to be entirely in it before getting near the warehouse, crawling on the wall, looking for a window. She spotted one and crawled to it, looking inside. “Of course, they don’t clean their window.” She whined, rubbing it to remove the dust. She squinted her eyes, trying to see something but it was dark inside. She opened the window and jumped inside, carefully. She crawled on top of the dust light and finally spotted the falcon guy. She’s not a birds expert, OK? What kind of people wear a bird suit anyway. The kind of people who wear weird tights. She whined silently. The falcon guy was talking with a strange dude in dark, but she couldn’t hear a thing, she tried to get closer when her phone buzzed in her suit. “Oh shit shit shit.” She fumbled with her suit, looking for the phone to silent it but the people below heard something and she didn’t see that falcon guy was gone until her spider sense told her he was near when she had finally her phone in hand. She turned and jumped to the side before he passed by her, looking for the source of the noise. “Crap!” She muttered and jumped to the window. “Mission aborted, mission aborted!” She squeaked, flying away.

\---

“Lame. Blurred. Useless. Oh, that one is cool, I’ll keep it. Lame.” Trini was sorting the picture she took for 4 days in her daily surveillance, on her computer. She had picture of mostly everything: her feet, her web, even her ass! Some about things she finds pretty, like insects, empty street, Kim... wait, oh shit, she need to hide the last one. But what was interesting her where pictures with her suit self, pictures she could give Zack for his article and she only have like three who could be interesting. One where she’s crawling on a wall, one where she was flying from a web and one when she was eating a pizza. OK the last one wasn’t really useful. But it was funny. So she kept it anyway. Even if she couldn’t show it to anyone. She sighed.

She returned to the picture of Kim and watched her with a fond smile for a moment until she heard a knock on her door, making her jump and turning off the screen.

“Wait! I’m... naked!” She fumbled with her clothes on the floor and pushed them to the closet.

“When did that stop me before.” Her aunt said, entering after a few seconds. She looked around Trini, her sight trailing on the computer screen as a smirk crept on her face. Trini turned her head, frowning when she saw that it was still on.

“Oh my god!” She jumped to it and turned it off for good, getting redder as the second passed. She turned to her aunt and cleared her throat. “What is it?” She said in a high-pitched voice and cleared a second time her throat. “What is it?”

“Oh, I was coming to tell you ‘dinner’s ready’, so dinner’s ready.” Aunt June said, with a sweet smile.

“Oh, alright, I’m coming. Thanks.”

“Good to hear. Don’t take too long and clean your room.” She turned and started to leave before she stopped at the door. “Pretty picture by the way, you should show her.” And left.

Trini groaned, her hand on her face, and her ears red.

\------

The following day, Trini gave the two pictures to Zack, after school. He looked at them with might interest, scratching his chin, as Emma was rolling her eyes at her desk.

“I’ll take both. Here, buy you some cookie.” He said, leaving.

Trini looked at the piece of paper he gave her and frowned. “Is he serious?” She asked Emma, showing the useless paper. Emma shrugged with an apologetic smile. Trini whined and sat on the corner of Emma’s desk. “I feel like a stupid child who did her brother homework in exchange of something but was stupidly fooled.” Emma giggled.

“Maybe you’re a stupid child.” Emma said, with a smirk.

“Ouch. Where did that come from?” Trini responded in a mock offended stance, her hands on her chest. “And here I thought you were this really nice girl.”

“Oh, I’m a nice girl?” Emma raised an eyebrow.

“You’re a lot of thing, lady. But _nice_ just dropped from the list.” Trini pouted.

“Oh, what a charmer you are, miss Parker.” Emma joked.

“And you haven’t seen anything, yet!” Trini said, proudly.

“I’m waiting for it.” Emma responded with a flirty smirk, leaning on her desk toward Trini who jumped off the desk, flustered.

“I’m... uh...wow” She spluttered, making Emma chuckled and returning to her folders, as Trini’s cheeks turned bright red.

“Tiny! Come here!” Zack called from his desk a few feet away.

“Oh, I... I should go.” Emma gave her a smile and a wave. “Bye.” Trini went to Zack, still blushing.

“Oh my god, I just made a fool of myself.” Trini whined to Zack, still looking at the photos.

“Because you try too much. Just be yourself.” Zack responded, absentminded.

“Why are you all saying this? Since when being myself help me with anything?” Trini groaned, dropping to his chair. She spun on the chair, thinking.

“I talked to Zordon about it.” Zack announced after a few minutes, chewing on his pen.

“About what? Emma?” Zack hit the top of her head with the pen and Trini grimaced, rubbing her head. “Uh, gross...”

“No, stupid, about the article. We need to find a good story to tell about it. Maybe we can link the spider with the Oscorp’s robbery.”

“How so?”

“You’re not as smart as they say.” Zack responded, sizing her. “The spider robbed Oscorp. Duh.”

“What? That’s stupid! She’s not some thief!” Trini said indignantly.

“How do you know?” Trini muttered a “I just know...” as Zack continued. “It has like superpower, it was seen in the bank robbery, if I have the power, I’ll be the thief. So I don’t blame it.”

“Why do you keep saying_ it_?”

“We don’t know what is it, maybe it’s an insect, like a real spider.”

“Do you at least know how a spider look. She doesn’t have this many legs.”

“Or a alien!” Zack continued, ignoring the interruption. “Imagine, it’s from another galaxy, or another planet, or it’s a teenager, who found a weird shinny rock at the mine.”

“That’s just stupid.” Trini mumbled.

“Taylor!” A grumpy man in his middle fifties called. “In my office, now. And bring the picture with you.” Zack looked at Trini with a slightly scared expression.

“Duty calls.” He gave her a salute and went to Zordon’s office. Trini walked back to Emma’s desk, and watched Zack and Zordon talking through the glass, or more Zordon doing all the “talking”, I think we called it more yelling, and Zack shrinking in his stance.

Trini grimaced with sympathy for the young boy, as Emma was drinking her tea, completely carefree.

After what could be half an hour, Zack finally went out of the office, Zordon pulling the curtain on angrily while lightening his cigar. They could only see darkness with a red point twinkled. So dramatic.

“What did he say?” Trini asked, curiously.

“You didn’t hear? I feel like he made me deaf with all the yelling.” Zack whined, fumbling with a finger in his ears.

“The glass has a noise barrier. It’s really relaxing since they put it on.” Emma said with a happy sigh, her cup of tea in both of her hands. Zack and Trini exchanges a glance.

“Anyway. He told me about a weird guy who dress in a weird vulture costume, who apparently is responsible of the Oscorp’s robbery and a few others. A lot of people saw him but no one has taken his photo. He doesn’t care about the spider dude, for now.” Zack explained, numbly.

“Is it well payed?” Trini asked.

“Dunno, don’t care. I guess.” Zack sighed. “What about the interview you promised me?”

“About that...” Trini started, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Taylor!” Zordon yelled from his office. “On second thought, give me the picture about the spider thief. We’ll make an issue with him as the Vulture’s ally."

“She’s not a thief...” Trini mumbled. 

“_Spidergirl and Vulture, the new Bonnie and Clyde_” Zordon continued. “Parker, I don’t pay you to catch flies, move. I want a picture of this Vulture.”

“You don’t pay me at all.” Trini grumbled, starting to leave. Emma smiled with sympathy.

\---

Trini was currently sitting on a rooftop in her suit, her head free of the hood, swinging her legs in the air.

“Why I’m being called Spider-girl when Wonder-woman is called Wonder-WOMAN, eh? If you tell me it’s because of my size, I’ll kill you.” Trini said to a cat, stretching lazily next to her. She glared at him for a minute. “That’s what I thought!”

She whined and let herself fall on the roof, looking at the cloud as the cat rubbed his head against her arms. She scratched it behind the ear, absentminded.

“Do you think that I’m a monster?” The cat purred. Trini hummed. “Maybe if I wasn’t bit by the spider my life won’t be as pathetic. Who am I kidding, it was already pathetic. I’m just more gross.” The cat bit his finger. “Ouch! Hey! OK, no more self pitying.” Trini straightened herself in a sat position. “I’m not a thief. I’m not what everyone think I am. I’m Spidergirl, and I’m here to save this city. And I’ll show them. You’ll see!” She stood up and gave a last glance to the cat who watched her, wagging his tail. She turned to the city in front of her and shouted. “I’m your friendly neighbourhood Spidergirl!” She put on her hood and let herself fall from the roof before swinging web to web to her destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Characters:  
Betty Brant: Emma Goodall  
Ned Leeds: Zack Taylor  
J Jonah Jameson: Zordon
> 
> Fun fact: did you know that Elizabeth Banks (Rita Repulsa) played Betty Brant in all three of Spiderman movies of 2000s?  
I feel like Tommy and Kim relationship getting serious. I lost control!


End file.
